I Can See You Now
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie is an excellent police officer in Seattle and because of her job, it is really difficult for her commit to someone. But when she meet someone completely different from what she is used to, may change her thought pattern. However the past always comes back to bite you in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I know I owe y'all the others stories updates - BUT - I couldn't take this thing out of my head, so I had to write it in order to go back and focus on the others. you know, that's kind of the problem with my head. It never rest and I have so many story that I want to write. I just need to find the time to do it otherwise I think I'll go crazy.**

 **Please read it and let me know what you think! Also this isn't meant to be a long Fic... It's more like go in & go out really fast.**

 **Have a great night.**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 1**

Callie Torres was on top of her game, she had a regular job - that while it is not a highly paid job - she love it. It saves lives. She is not a doctor or such a fancy thing, but she is one of the hundreds of men and women who are responsible for saving lives and arrest the bad guys in the streets of Seattle. She is also incredibly young, brunette and Latina and she's quite coveted by many of her colleagues. At least that's what she has heard.

She was beginning to consider sign up to be a homicide detective, at least that's what every police officer ever crave. Either way, she was happy where she was with her life anyhow, her work, her friends and part of her family.

She didn't have a partner, though. She was not good to keep a stable partner. Going steady. She was constantly challenged by this, by her friends and family members - who pressured her to settle down and form her own family - except that didn't seemed to get her attention.

She was a free spirit, a person free of commitments and obligations. For her, the only obligation was to her job and her social job with the community. But committing to another person, being in a relationship, falling in love or just even dating… that seems to be synonymous on being bondage… Okay maybe 'bondage' it's too much, but you get the idea.

She blamed her unflattering past about failed relationships and bad endings, she blamed her consuming work hours, she blamed her little interest in such things, hell she blamed wet weather and cold nights in Seattle. She was always looking for an excuse. As also she sought - deep inside - something to make her change her mind.

She wants to believe. She was like a realistic dreamer. That kind of person who's very aware of the lived reality, but also keeps hope and is optimistic about something better for tomorrow.

But she didn't care about that these days. She's good being on her own. She does her job as it should, she goes out with her friends, meets with her family on holydays, etc. She leads a moderately normal life. And she likes that. It's not like she's depressed because she doesn't have a person at her side all the time. But she'd be lying if she said that sometimes she would like to have that… someday.

She sometimes came to her apartment and had the sad longing to find someone waiting for her to just watch silly movies with a person who cares about her. Sharing moments of joy and anecdotes from work. Feel the nearness of the warm body in the morning before getting ready for their day.

She liked all those things, but she would burst into death because she hadn't quite yet either.

She had a firm belief that when the time comes, she will have those unforgettable moments beside someone she dearly loves.

For now she just has to continue the course of her life as it is at the moment. And she was more than fine with that. She had no trouble at all. She's young and with a whole life ahead. And frankly she just wants to live the time that comes her way.

That's her motto - Live in the moment while you still can. It sounds cliché, but it was her firm belief.

"Let's go Torres! There's a crime scene in our hands." Mark Sloan, a burly tall blond man almost screamed in the hallway as putting on his expensive black coat. He is one of the best homicide detectives in the police department and a good friend of Callie. That comes with certain benefits. Like going to a crime scene for future apprentice detective.

"What do you know about it?" She asked as she caught up with the man who walked into overdrive and out of the station.

"Not much, but it seems to be multiple." He replied. "Follow me, you're the first on the scene with me, so I want you to concentrate on this Torres. I said I'd help you pass your exam for detective and I will." He said honestly. "It will also be a pleasure working with you closer." And he ended with a wink.

Typical Mark, always trying to get into her pants. Unfortunately for him, she's more lesbian than the marriage between Portia de Rossi and Ellen DeGeneres.

Callie arrived at the crime scene accompanied by her partner in action, Meredith Grey. The street was already cordoned off with yellow tape to prevent contamination of the place somehow and by the curious passerby. Because, in fact, there were two bodies in the middle of the street with blunt chest injuries.

"Grey, looking for shell casings." Mark ordered the blond officer. "Torres you're going to give me a rough idea of what happened here." He told his friend and colleague as they approached the bodies.

The first victim was a Caucasian female, about 30 years old, brown hair and elegant dress, she was lying on her back with a shot in the forehead and two in the chest. "What do you think?" Mark asked closely to the body.

"Well, I think this is more like a passionate crime, more personal because of the shot in the face and ..."

"And what?" The detective Sloan pushed for more.

"I don't know, maybe if we had corroboration about which what shot was first ..."

"Why?"

"If the first shot in the forehead was what killed her, then that would confirm that it was an account adjustment. I mean if she was already dead, why shoot her again in the chest?" She mused aloud.

"We need a ballistics report and the autopsy as soon as possible." Mark said some of the people who were working at the scene too.

"I found caps here!" Grey announced. "They come from the side of the street, about three yards from the first victim and about 10 from the second." She points out the spots.

"Second victim." Torres began. "Black male, and I would say about out of his teen's years. He is lying face down and shot three times in the back. I may suggest he was trying to flee and obviously had no luck." She looked at Mark for his opinion.

"What can be said about our murderer?" The tall man asked.

"Whether it's a careless or just acted on impulse." She gave her preliminary theories. "Careless about the location of shell casings. If it was a professional, would have picked them up. And impulsive because if the passionate crime theory is true, then the only thing that mattered was to shoot them. I mean anger clouds the judgment." She ended.

"What do you think we should do, Officer Grey?"

"I think it is important to determine the connection between the two victims. Maybe the problem was only with the lady and the guy was just an eyewitness." Meredith provided.

"Mmm ... I like it when my women are smart." Mark took off his gloves and rubbed his scratchy beard.

Both officers just rolled their eyes with a chuckle. "Okay people, let forensic guys take over." Mark gave the order and immediately began to clear the area.

"Torres and Grey, you're in charge of finding new witnesses, leads to other officers with you. This happened in the early hours of today, at that time there are people around already. Anything arises I want to know." Sloan told the women.

This was Callie's daily life, well at least most days. Other days she and her partner only patrolled the streets or attended emergencies in neighborhoods. But always with the same mission in mind and it was to maintain order and ensure the citizens' lives.

Callie knows it's a bit simpler than the Captain America job, but she liked to think that she and her partner made a difference to their city. She likes to think she was doing something right to make up what she did in the past.

Callie along with other officers were doing the arduous task of looking for potential suspects or witnesses about what happened, but as always, people never know or see anything. It's incredibly frustrating when the community doesn't want to cooperate with the officers, but was a measure that should be done.

Near the houses that Callie was wondering at, there was a bit crowded park because of the distance from the heart of the neighborhood. But something caught the brunette's attention.

It was like a cry for help a whispered cry. She raised her hand to stop the tirade of one of the neighbors she was questioning to listen.

She sharpened her hearing and when she finally heard the clear word - HELP - She ran quickly to the source of the small, frightened voice.

"Grey, follow me." She Yell at her partner.

The two women ran to the increasingly loud cries and effectively in the wooded and withdrawal part of the park, was a man pushing a blonde woman against a tree.

Callie clearly saw the weapon that the guy was pointing at the woman chest and with his other hand trying to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Hey! Stop right now! Seattle police." Callie screamed pointing her gun at the man.

Man of course acted and fired his gun at the officers before running off with what seems to be something he stole from the woman's neck.

"Go get him!" Meredith tell Callie.

"Grey stay with her and take her to the station." Callie screamed as she ran after the man ran. "Send reinforcements to the other entrance of the park." That was the last thing she said to her partner before getting lost in the race after the armed robber.

Callie ran with all the speed and power that her legs could carry her, she had a clear view of where the man was, because they were in open space. So she ran and ran faster.

The man jumped one of the fences that separated the park from the main street, but he looked back and saw the officer pursuit him. That made him miss a beat by a gap of seconds, gap that Callie took advantage to catch the suspect.

Callie legs pumped faster and black hair were flying in the wind. She was close enough to get on a park bench and bounce to the man's back, making them fall to the ground in a thud.

"It was… just a stupid necklace!" He shouted almost in pain to receive the weight of the officer on his back.

Callie pressed her knee on his back and handcuffed him. "What kind of idiot shoots a police officer ... just for a stupid necklace?" She replied as she caught the air lost in her race.

She looked up to see the two cars patrol waiting to arrest the man.

"You are always late." She growled at Karev and his partner Avery.

"It seemed that you had everything under control, Torres." Alex crosses his arms.

"As usual, Karev." She boasts.

Callie came into the station to find her partner. "Where's the girl?" She asks when she sees Meredith waiting for her at her small desk.

"She is finishing all the paperwork and we have the guy in custody." The blonde said. "The charges are refrain to be arrest, shooting a police officer and armed robbery. He was on probation ... What kind of stupid people do something like this?"

"Stupid people, just they do." Callie chuckles. "How is she?" She had some curiosity about this woman, even when she hadn't even seen her properly.

"Well she was clearly in shock ..." The blonde started. "Especially because she's ..." She trailed off when she saw the chief out of his office with the woman in question.

"Miss Robbins, this is the officer who arrested the guy who attacked you in the park." The chief Webber approached to them.

Callie's breath was caught in her throat when she saw the bright blue eyes and the smile full of cute dimples on her pale face. She almost felt the need to stroke her cheek ... that would be incredibly creepy - she said to herself.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, officers." God! Her voice was so ... sweet and low and a bit too perky, considering what she just experienced at least one hour ago ... but her eyes, her eyes were what drew Callie's attention to her. "I'm sorry I never heard your name." She laughed nervously. Something in her eyes seemed off... Callie think. "I'm already knew Officer Grey, but…"

"Oh yeah, I'm Officer Torres." Callie shook her soft and delicate hand too.

"Arizona Robbins. It's placer to meet you but honestly I would have preferred not to know you this way." She chuckled and Captain laughed along.

"I have an available patrol to take you home, Arizona." The Captain said the blonde.

"Oh that's not necessary ..."

"Nonsense! You've went through enough this morning." The Captain insisted. "Just wait for me at the entrance of the station."

Callie saw the blonde nodded and then reached into her purse. "I'll see you out there, officers." She smiled again before taking out a red and white cane as she made her slowly way toward the door.

Callie's eyes widened. "How can someone steal from a blind person? That's so wrong, in so many ways." Meredith spoke to her dismay partner.

"How did she say was her name?" Callie asked in a low voice, almost a scare whisper.

"Arizona Robbins, why? You know the blind girl?"

Callie hesitated before answering. "No." But that was only a vile lie.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you'll like.**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 2**

Meredith gave a strange look to her partner. "You don't look like someone who doesn't knows someone else." She said, squinting.

Callie let out a nervous laugh. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She played fool.

"Torres ..." Grey drawled.

"I don't know what you mean ... Leave me alone, Grey." She grunted and walked toward the captain. "Sir? I wondered if I could be myself who takes Miss Robbins home, I mean ... umm ... if that's not a problem." She stammered a bit.

"No, is not a problem, Torres." The captain said looking at her with suspicion. "Only one thing, Torres. Take care of Arizona, she's really important for this station." The tall black man said as he led the brunette into Arizona just outside the building.

"Why is that, sir? If I can ask." Callie have an idea, she just needed to have a statement.

"Her brother was a Sergeant in Narcotics Unit. The best I've seen in years, I must say." The man darkened at the memory.

Callie couldn't ask for anything else because they were facing the quiet blonde. "Arizona, I'm pleased to tell you that your driver is who prevented from hurt you this morning." Captain said with a chuckle.

"Officer Torres?" Arizona laughed the older man.

"Yes, ma'am. If that's okay?" Callie swung her feet nervously. Why was she so nervous? It's not like the girl can see her or something. Right?

"It's more than okay. Not that I need a driver ..." She chuckled. "But I suppose I could use a ride." She concluded her constant dimples in her cheeks as she smiles.

"Okay then. I leave you in good hands." The captain took a grip on her shoulder. "It was good to see you, even if it was in these conditions."

"Same Richard, except for the 'see' part. Maybe just listen to you?" They laughed with the comment.

"So let's get you home. Shall we?" Callie spoke after a few seconds when the Captain was out of sight.

"Sure. Can I go in the front? I mean I'm not a criminal or something like that and the truth is that I never liked to travel in the back of the car, so can I in the front? Right?" She rambled, which won a laugh from Callie. "You're mocking me, Officer Torres?"

"What? No. Sorry it's just you were rambling and think it's cute ..." She trailed off when she recorded her own words.

"So you think I'm cute?" Arizona asked with a mocking smirk.

"No! I mean, yes you are pretty, beautiful even ..." Arizona raised her eyebrow and Callie blushed in embarrassment. "I mean ... You rambling is adorable and I ... Yeah ... I better shut up now." She said blushing harder and covered her face with her hands as Arizona erupted in laughter.

"I would give anything to see your flushed face." The blonde was laughing aloud much to the brunette's dismay.

"Now you're making fun of me." Callie said, feigning anger and pouting.

"And I bet you're pouting." The blonde chuckled.

"I do not pout. I'm bad ass, I don't pout." Callie fought back quickly.

"Mmm bad ass? That sounds arrogant Officer Torres." Arizona joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, smart ass. Get in the car now." Callie took the blonde's hand and led her to the passenger door. "Watch your head." She warned the other woman.

Arizona waited for the other woman entered the car before speaking again. "The last time I was in a patrol car was almost five years ago."

"Oh what did you do to be in a patrol car?" Callie asked as she fastened the seat belt.

Arizona smiled sadly. "Nothing, my brother took me for a ride around the city in celebration for my first book published." That night was the best and worst night of life of her life.

"What kind of celebration is that? There're more fun things like going for drinks or go have some fun." Callie joked. She didn't lose her sad smile and thought to lighten the thing a bit.

Arizona gave the apartment address and smiled genuinely at the cop's words. "Well, believe it or not, I used to like those rides rather than those alcohol drinks, killing my brain cells, Officer Torres." She laughed.

"You can call me Callie. And surely you're a bookworm nerd ..." She continued jokes. It felt so familiar and good talking with this woman again. Even if Arizona didn't know who she was.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm a bookworm and nerd that's what pays the bills so yes." Arizona chuckled.

"So you're a writer." Callie said after a few minutes of silence. "I think it's very interesting." She feigned enthusiasm.

"No, you don't." They laughed together. "But that's OK. You're a cop, you like action and catch the bad guys, you also have a protective instinct and you like the power that the badge brings to you, but you don't leave it dominates you. You uses your power for good. That's why you're a cop, am I wrong?" Arizona raised eyebrow at the direction where Callie's face should be.

"Yes, you're right." Callie whispered.

"Either that or you're trying to settle a pending account and thought that by becoming police and do good, then you no longer have to worry about the things you did wrong in the past."

Callie stopped the car in a hurry, scaring the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Callie took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. She cleared her throat before starting the car again. "Nothing, it's just a ... squirrel ... that came out of nowhere." She lied.

"Aww is tender to worry about animals, but you scared me to death, you know." Arizona smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, it's that I just ... reacted. I'm sorry." She apologized. "So you're a therapist, too?" Callie asked a little quieter. "With all the analysis you did about my vocation to my job."

"Actually, yes. I have a Doctorate and PDH in Psychology, so yes." Both women laughed aloud.

"Your voice is familiar to me." Arizona said as Callie helped her out of the car.

Callie could feel her heart running again. "You want me to walk you to your door?" Callie asked instead.

"Uh ... that sounds like when you date takes you to the door so can get a good night kiss on the first date." Arizona joked, drawing laughter at the tall woman.

Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder and walk with her. "I told you your voice sound familiar to me?" Arizona asked.

"Yes you did." Callie confirmed as looked up the woman's steps of the building entrance without problems.

"It's weird, because I'm very good with voices. I mean when you're blind you get used to using your other senses and I'm very good with voices." Arizona frowned tenderly making the brunette simper. They reached the elevator. "Are you sure we haven't met before, Callie?"

"Sure enough, yes." Well technically they never had seen each other before.

"Sorry if I'm insisting on this, it is that I just have some things under my control these days, so ..."

"Don't worry, I understand completely." Callie said sincerely.

They left the elevator and Arizona led them down the hall to the mahogany door. Arizona then groped the wall near the door and found the small screen, she put the print of her index finger and three seconds later the door opened.

"Wow ... nice." Callie said surprised.

The blonde laughed a little. "Yeah, my dad is a retired Marine Colonel and he's totally obsessed with technology. When I had my accident, he took charge of a whole system in my apartment. Actually makes my life better." Arizona smiled proudly.

"Well that's great." Callie said. She moved restlessly. "Well, I ... I have to go now." She stammered nervously again.

"What are you looking for, a goodnight kiss?" Arizona joked mischievously.

"What? ... We just met, how I was going to..."

"What? You never kissed a person after meeting them for a few hours?" She asked mockingly again. "Because that would be just wrong ... and weird."

"It's weird not kissing a person after meeting them for just few hours before? How can be that weird?" Callie laughed aloud.

"Sure. Life is short, you never know when it will be your last kiss." Arizona said seriously with a mischievous smile on her lips though.

"So I have to go around kissing everyone then? If maybe it's the last one?" Callie was still laughing at the antics of the blonde.

"Or until you fall blind because of a drunk driver and you can't see the lips that you kissed ever again." Arizona heard Callie's laughter stopped instantly. "I killed the mood, didn't I?" She asked with a sad smile.

Callie gulped. "No, actually I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"You see I am a very romantic person and I like wooing pretty girls, so I personally expect to have the first date and then try to have my goodnight kiss." Callie said confidently.

"How wooing? 1950 wooing typo?" Arizona laughed again.

"Yes, something like that." Callie reply.

"Well that would be a novelty in these times today." Arizona smiled broadly. She couldn't stop smiling while talking with this woman.

"Yeah and I'm very proud of it, so you can't mock about it." Callie said.

"I won't do it, I swear." They burst out laughing.

"Okay, you better. Because ..." Callie faded as she took a step closer to the blonde.

Arizona could feel the close presence of the other woman and soon her smile faded off and her heart began to stir. Not by fear but by anticipation. "Because what?" She asked quietly.

"If you allow me, I would like to ask you a date." Callie could almost hear the little voice in her head saying not to do this. But she wasn't listening, she was just feeling this time.

"Why would you like to have a date me? I mean ... I ... I'm not like other people, I'm blind..."

"And that's why I want it. Because you're so beautiful and you're funny and you have a super smile magic and I want to get to know you." Callie cut the blonde off. "It's not your blindness what makes you different - in any case only makes you more courageous - It's who you are..."

"You don't know me, Callie." Arizona recall with a nervous smirk.

"Well that's why people go on dates, so they get to know each other." Callie instinctively ran her hand through the blond hair like last time... so many years ago. "Besides, you are the one who thinks that we should be around kissing everybody just in case that could be the last kiss you're gonna get, so ..." They laughed together. "In any case, you would have a new friend if that's what you want."

"You're very persuasive, Officer Torres." Arizona smiled softly.

"It's that a yes?"

"That it's… I'll think about it." Arizona nodded.

Callie chuckled before remembering something. "I usually write down my number in your hand so you can call me, but because we had some others circumstances ..." She trailed off.

Arizona smiled shyly before pulling out her phone from the pocket of her coat. "Put your number there. My dad also installed a voice system on it, so I can communicate without any problems."

"Your dad is a smart man." Callie laughed softly and wrote down her number on the mobile device.

"You're not letting under Officer Torres name, are you?" Arizona Joked lightly.

Callie laughed along. "No, just Callie." She handed the phone back to its owner.

"Callie is short for something?"

"Yes, but that you'll have to find out if you go to that date with me."

"That sounds like blackmail." Arizona joked the other woman.

"I'm a cop after all, I have my tricks." Arizona laughed at her words. "I'll be waiting for your call." Callie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Arizona closed her eyes as the soft lips brushed her cheek briefly. "I thought the kiss was after the first date." She said quietly when she felt the body of the other woman pulling away.

"Oh believe me, I have kisses much better than that kisses." Callie whispered. "Have a good day, Arizona." She said before walking away completely.

"Yeah, you too." Arizona finally said when she heard the 'ding' from the elevator.

It may not be so bad to have a date. After all it's been five years since the last time she had one.

Maybe she could try again ... right? Callie seemed to be a good person ... right?

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys.

I want to thank you for reading all my stories and for welcome them to your stories list, I really appreciate it & I really enjoy reading all yours comments.

Wait for tomorrow Obsession update, after that it will be just a chapter left. Don't blink or you'll miss it (lol)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Callie was filling paperwork as she went on a tour in the memories train - Memories she deeply wanted to erase from her memory, but no luck - Her memories still present as the day before. Alive and intact.

And now she met this woman - Well technically she got to know her five years ago - and now she was captivated by the nobility overflowing that tender smile and those eyes that despite not being able to actually see something, they were the voice of her words unspoken.

Callie could see the emotions that unfolded in those eyes from the moment they shook hands after the theft of the brunette had safeguarded her.

And now she's in trouble. Because her inner voice or whatever it is, tells her to stay away from the blonde. That it is a bad idea if she wants to try to get involved with beauty blue eyes, somehow. But another part was drawn her background to know this woman.

She was scared. Of what might happen if her troubled past was revealed. If her family found out that she has seen the blonde again. Whether Arizona learns the truth. If she falls in love for her - which she honestly didn't believe it was very unlikely - or even if she were to become good friends with the blonde and then Arizona found out what happened five years ago.

She was scared.

But also really interested in knowing the woman.

She really wanted to meet her. As Arizona ... Not like the girl in that accident.

Callie congratulated herself for her great divided attention, because while her head was twirling her thoughts, her hands never stopped performing paperwork.

Callie suddenly heard a soft but joyous laughter not far from where she was sitting. She found the need to look up to know the owner of such magic laugh and immediately easy smile crept across her lips.

There was the mistress of her thoughts these days. Standing talking to the captain.

Callie doesn't even remember the captain be so cheerful, but apparently this woman could melt even an iceberg.

Cute dimples were in all its expression and pink lips only increased Callie's need. She wanted to taste those lips again. She remembered the first time she kissed those lips. It was five years ago, but she could still feel the tingling in her lips like it was yesterday.

She wondered what it must feel like to kiss those lips, but this time with Arizona fully conscious and with the same desire that she feels.

 _It's a bad idea_.

That little voice kept repeating in her head.

But she decided to ignore it again. She stood up and walked to Arizona when she saw that she was no longer talking to the captain. In fact, the blonde was about to leave the police station, so she hurried to catch up.

"Hey." She said gently walking beside the blonde.

"Calliope" Arizona said cheerfully as she stopped just down the hall.

"Why do you call me that?" Callie opened her eyes wide as taken the freedom to hold Arizona's hand, put it on her shoulder and walk with the blonde down the stairs of the building's entrance.

"I thought that was your name." Arizona frowned as adorable as possible could do.

"It is. But nobody calls me that. I'm a cop, I have a reputation to uphold." Callie reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face the blonde. "So I'll thank you not to call me that, at least not near my workplace." Callie said quickly.

But Arizona could hear the hint of lightness in Callie's words, which lets her know that Callie is not mad. "And far from your workplace?" She raised her eyebrow mischievously.

"Well it's not like I can arrest you. I'll would be deny your right to free speech, right?" Callie make the blonde laugh with her words.

"Who says I don't want you to arrests me?" And there was her flirting again. Arizona was near to believe that she had lost her mojo all these years, she only wished she could see he brunette flushed cheeks. Then she could be sure that her mojo was still intact.

"Don't play with fire, Arizona." Callie's voice dropped an octave. "You might end up burning." Unfortunately for Arizona, Callie did could see the pink dye that migrated from the base of her neck to her pale cheeks.

"I guess ... umm ... I could take the risk." She stammered a bit as she felts Callie's presence increasingly close to her body.

Callie let out a little sigh. "Mmm is that why you called me?" She ask sarcastically. "Because it has been a week and I'm still waiting for an answer to that date."

Shit!

Indeed, it had been a week since the blonde was attacked in the park and effectively Callie hadn't received that so expected call from the blonde.

Arizona opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and blushed harder. She lowered her head in shame. "Callie, I ... I just ummm ..." She didn't know what to say.

"Listen, it's not like it's an obligation. If you don't want to go on a date with me, that's fine ... I mean, that's going to hurt my ego a bit, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you don't." Callie said quickly when she saw the discomfort of the other woman.

"It's not that, Callie. Believe me I tried ... I tried to call." Arizona writhing fists into her coat pockets. "I had the phone in my hands many times decided to call ... but then I panicked and ... and… I'm pathetic ..." She laughed nervously.

"You're pathetic. I fully understand, but remember that it was me who said I wanted to go on a date with you, so I don't see the big deal on it." Callie said quietly.

"I know, I know ... I just ..." She was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Torres! I have to talk to you, now." Mark shouted as he left his car and approached the couple.

"You are a rude. Don't you realize I'm in the middle of a conversation?" Callie told her friend a little embarrassed to the blonde.

"Don't you realize it's urgent?" The man replied back. "Only 5 minutes and you can then return to where you were with the blonde." He laughed mockingly.

And to the surprise of Callie, Arizona laughed along with him. "Give me a minute." Callie apologized and walked toward the not too nice man now.

Then Arizona was left alone with her thoughts. Of course she wanted to call Callie, she really tried, but every time she gave the command to the phone, she immediately hung the call again.

She was very nervous and scared. It had been so long since she had a date – to start she wasn't blind when she had the last date – In fact she was in a relationship when her accident - that took away her vision and her brother - was occurred. Relationship that ended in less than two weeks when her girlfriend, who claimed to love her, let her because she was cranky.

Anyone would be cranky if suddenly you are blind and your brother is dead.

Since then Arizona closed that part of her life, she just did. She focused on continuing to write despite her blindness. Her father was a great help. Her father was everywhere after the accident and she appreciated the gesture and love.

But in matters of love, she had just given up - And it wasn't because she had no suitors – It was because she simply resigned herself to being alone.

But now comes Callie in the picture and suddenly she feels this intrigue and almost need to try again. It was crazy thing. She had only one conversation with this woman and yet she felt like she had known her before.

She continued to hear the murmur of conversation that Callie was having with the man about someone called Lexie and then Addison. She almost nervous but assertively, pulled out the phone from her coat pocket.

"Call Callie." She gave the command, took the phone to her ear and waited. Seconds later Hold My Hand by Jess Glynne was heard in the air. Arizona laughed when she heard clearly Callie's voice.

"Sloan, wait up a minute, I have to take this." Callie looked confused before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm calling." Callie nearly dislocated the neck as she looked toward where she had left the beauty blonde.

Instant shedding smile on her face. "You are." She pointed out the obvious. "So what owe the pleasure of your call?" She asked when Arizona didn't say anything more.

"With whom are you talking to?" Mark asked, annoyed to see her friend just pass from him.

"Go away, Sloan." Arizona laughed obviously heard that part of the conversation. "Arizona ..." Callie returned to her call and walk toward the blonde again.

"You're actually making me say it?" The blonde bit her lip shyly.

"Well you're calling for a reason, don't you?" Callie replied cleverly.

Arizona released a dramatically sigh and cleared her throat. "Calliope Torres would you make me the honor of going on a date with me?" She finally asked chivalrous.

"I don't know Madan, maybe it's too late." Callie said in her best English accent as she stand right in front of the blonde. "You took too long. I am a woman coveted by a lost suitors, Miss Robbins."

"I'm sure of that. But don't tell me that it's too late, pretty lady." Arizona followed suit eighties English novel. "You tell me and I will do anything to correct the situation."

"Anything, Miss Robbins?" Callie asked standing two steps away from the blonde now.

Arizona could feel the other woman's breath in her face. "Anything." Her voice trailed off this time.

"Mmm ... it is a very tempting offer." Callie's eyes strayed to her pink lips. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since I drive you home last week." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"What?" Arizona desperately wanted to believe that Callie meant to kiss her. She couldn't see, but the suggestive tone and proximity, made almost taste the kiss that hadn't yet come.

"Your lips." She confessed factly. "May I, please?" She gulped when Arizona nodded slowly. She half expected the blonde to say no.

But Arizona did really wanted it too and she had long time without kissing someone. Though it wasn't because of kissing anyone, it was for kissing this woman. Like Callie, it has been flooding her thoughts from the outset.

Callie put her hand to her cheek and gently stroked the smooth imperfect skin as she took the last step and delicately brushed the sweet pink lips.

Both closed their eyes to the light touch and suddenly Arizona didn't want lightness, she wanted the full experience. So she came groping the officer's hips approached their bodies and deepening the kiss on.

Callie was in her paradise to properly taste those lips, so she took both hands around the blonde's neck and take her lower lip in her teeth releasing it with a pop.

Callie gave a chaste kiss and then gently kissed her cheek. "I've been dying to do that since I met you." She whispered the blonde.

Arizona tightened her grip on the woman's sides as she kissed her covered shoulder. "Now I want to do it again." She smiled shyly.

Callie chuckled slightly. "That's good." She stepped away before connecting their lips again.

"You know, I thought that this was after the first date?" Arizona laughed out.

"I couldn't resist. You kept me waiting for an entire week, what do you expect? I'm only human." They laughed along together.

"So about that date ..." Arizona lowered her head like staring at the floor as she waited for a response from the other woman.

Callie chuckled at how lovely it could be this woman. She lifted Arizona's chin before speaking again. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." She watched the super magic smile spread the flushed face.

"Wait, that means I have to wait until the end of the date to kiss you again?" Arizona comically pursed lips.

"First Dates are overrated." Was Callie's reply before leaning in and kiss the sweet lips.

Arizona definitely wasn't going to question that statement.

* * *

April Kepner stopped at the street corner of the police station as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Colonel? Yes sir, I think we have found our target." She said with even voice.

"Are you sure, Corporal?" The deep and frightening voice of the man on the other line was heard.

"Yes sir, I finally found her and I have to warn you Sir, you will not like with who is she right now." Kepner said as her dart green eyes were firmly attached to the brunette in police officer's suit while she was hand in hand with Arizona Robbins.

* * *

 **AN: I really like the new April Kepner, so watch up because she's the one who will give some problems.**

All mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys!**

 **Wait for an Love in the Time of Cholera update this weekend!**

 **I really enjoy this Chapter so much, so I hope you'll too.**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 4**

 _April Kepner stopped at the street corner of the police station as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number._

 _"Colonel? Yes sir, I think we have found our target." She said with even voice._

 _"Are you sure, Corporal?" The deep and frightening voice of the man on the other line was heard._

 _"Yes sir, I finally found her and I have to warn you Sir, you will not like with who is she right now." Kepner said as her dart green eyes were firmly attached to the brunette in police officer's suit while she was hand in hand with Arizona Robbins._

"Sir, are you sure this is what you want?" April asked for some kind of confirmation. The line was silent for a few minutes.

The redhead just gave all the information she kept looking to execute her mission. However the situation brought aggravating. Considerable aggravating.

"You sure it's her?" Came the angry voice thick through the line.

"Yes sir. Completely sure." April said.

"Then you know what you have to do, Corporal." The man says.

"Sir, she's also there and it's not my intention to question you but we're talking about your..."

"I know who you're talking about, Kepner. You think I'm not aware of it?" April said nothing. It was obviously a rhetorical question. "I want that woman down. I waited five years for this moment and I'd love nothing more than to do it myself, but since I can't right now, you're my best option. So tell me, Kepner, can I count on you?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir." The redhead's back straightened in the sharp words of the man over the phone. She had a code, follow the orders of superiors. That's how she was raised and that's how she lives her life now.

"Then do it. Now!" The Colonel gave the final order.

April nodded in confirmation, even if the Colonel couldn't see her. She drew her weapon that was tied tightly in her hip and then pointed to her target.

Arizona smiled sweetly on the brunette's lips. "Your superiors never have trouble with you be kissing women in broad daylight and just a few feet from the police station?" The blonde whispered the tall woman.

"How do you know it is day?" Jeez Callie.

Arizona strangely laughed at the police officer's words. "Callie, I'm blind, not lost in space and time." She laughed again.

"Yes, I know. Sorry, it's just that sometimes my mouth going faster than my mind and when I realize I said something stupid, sometimes it can't be repaired." Callie released in a hurry.

Arizona smiled tenderly. "It's alright, seriously. Believe me I've heard worse things like, how do you do for a shower if you can't see every part of your body? People just are curious about many things." She chuckled.

"And how do you do that? I mean shower without seeing every bit of that amazing body of yours." Callie directed the question to the blonde in front of her, but her eyes wandered to that such body.

"Is that your mouth acting again?" Arizona took the woman out of her reverie.

"But I really want to know?" Callie pouted, even though Arizona can't see it.

"When you lose one of your senses, the others begin to take priority. It is as if evolved exponentially, but in essence is human nature to adapt to its new possibilities." Arizona said with a smile. "A hell of a way, but certainly helps a lot." She smirked again.

"Do you cook?" Callie asked suddenly. The blonde frowned.

"Umm ... No. I can only put food in the microwave oven, it's as far I've come in five years, but not as I remember much about that area. I essentially am not a cooking person." Arizona said, her hand walking slowly from Callie's clad shoulder to her neck. "Let me guess, your mouth again?" She sighed in mock discontent.

Callie just chuckled. "No, just curious. That means I can get to prepare my famous Chicken Picatta, for you to taste. But only if you behave yourself." Callie offered.

Arizona brought her head back in dizzying laughter. It's been a long time since she laugh this much and all was because this woman. "Mmm ... Okay. But now I want to taste your lips, if I may." She asked coyly.

"Yes, you may. Always."

It was amazing how fast she felt the warmth coming from the woman in front her. She didn't feel anxious or nervous about kissing someone who hardly spoke once a week ago. She felt comfortable and easy whenever she is close to the brunette.

And that was what most surprised the blonde. She never trusted the people easily. She's a type A person and the adjoining blindness, taught her that somehow.

April peered at the view of where her objective was. Police station was ridiculously uninhabited outside the building, she only managed to see from the street corner where she was standing, some policemen milling about. She has perfect view of her target from where she is, the angle at which pointed her gun is located just clean shot in the head from behind.

She clenched her fist to her gun and put her finger on the trigger, she took a deep breath ... 3 ... She always had the best results in long-range shooting ... 2 ... Her pulse was perfect. She never failed ... 1...

STOP! She nearly screamed in her head.

She lowered the gun and sighed heavily. She hated when someone interfered in her work, which was exactly what was happening now.

"Torres, are you keep Romeo-in or are you going to return to your actual work?" Sloan stood behind Callie.

Arizona stepped away from the tall woman with a pink tinge to her cheeks in embarrassment. She felt like when she gave her first kiss to a girl in the tree house and were found by the parents of the girl. She was so embarrassed that day she barely could see the girl's parents faces after that.

"Seriously, let me know who your mother is, so I can slap the woman for not teach you manners, Sloan." Callie growled irritated.

"As long as you can talk to dead people, then I guess I could arrange a little meeting." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh… Just stay away, Mark. I'm kind of in the middle of something here ..." Arizona bit her lip trying to suppress a giggle. Listen senseless fight between these two, it was really funny.

"Then do it later, Torres. Not during working hours."

"I'm a cop, Mark. I'm always in working hours."

"Then find another time than this."

"Oh bite me, Mark. You're just annoying because you're not getting a laid..."

"That's none of your business!"

"Neither is this! ..."

"Okay enough you two!" Arizona raise her voice to be heard. "I think it's really great that you have this ... strange friendship ... in constantly insult, but you need to stop." Arizona thought it was funny, but now only a bit irritated. Especially how much these two - adults - seemed to know each other so well.

"Sorry, you're right." Callie was the first to launch an olive branch. "Mark, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is the homicide detective, Mark Sloan." Callie made introductions properly.

"You forgot to mention how handsome I am, Torres. Nice to meet you, Arizona." He gave her best flirt eyes, making Callie snorted.

"Did you just throw your famous glamorous look to my date?" Callie looked at her friend in disbelief. "You're completely out of line. And she's out of your league too."

Arizona just shook in laughter. "Oh God so lucky that I am blind ..."

"Unfortunately you can't see his flushed and embarrassed face right now." Callie joked with the blonde.

"I'm not flushing!" Mark claimed.

"Yeah, as you say." Callie gave him a roll eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, I lost her. She's being blocked by a tall, burly guy." April said over the phone again.

"Kepner, you're good at what you do. Find a way to shoot down the bitch." The redhead was shocked by the strong words of the man.

But she said nothing. She never said anything. She just do her job and following orders.

She took a deep breath, adjusted the muffler on her gun and pointed it at her target for the second time.

"I could knock the guy." She offered.

"No! I want her. You only have one shot." The colonel was clear.

Kepner squinted and waited for a set of five seconds before the subject would open a window space. But something went wrong anyway.

At the same time she fired her gun and then there was no turning back.

Callie smiled at the taunts of Arizona to Mark. "I can't believe you're so desperate to ... Ahhh!" Her words trailed off sharply as a sharp cry of pain went through her body.

"Shit, you got shot! Man down, man down. Set perimeter, an officer has been shot!" Mark warned everyone in the unit and saw his best friend fall on top a stunned blonde.

Dozens of men were in the station at that time were put to work as they prepared for another possible attack and others for possible suspects.

"Callie! Oh my God! Callie, please say something. Callie?" Arizona felt the dead weight fall on her chest and she could barely breathe, but now her priority was to know the status of apparently injured woman above her. "Callie, please. Calliope, say something."

The overwhelming fear of the blonde became a sigh of relief when she felt the other woman trying to move slowly. "Callie, you hear me? I really ... I really need you to tell me something, so I know what's going on with you. Mark said you-you got shot." She stuttered, trembling hands fumbled trying to find possible injury on the brunette's body.

"Agrr ... My back hurts ... I can't ... breathe ... ... I can't move ..." Her hoarse pain voice, it was almost impossible to handle for the blonde. And she hardly knew this woman, but she was on the verge of collapse in the thought of Callie being seriously injured.

"It's Okay, do not move, just try to concentrate on your breathing. Everything will be okay, Calliope." She kept repeating these words for what she thought was an eternity. Trying to convince both Callie and herself.

"Ferry ..." Callie whispered a little clearer this time. She was exhausted and she wanted to fall asleep for a very long time.

"W-What?" Arizona asked in bewilderment.

"The Ferry. That's where I want to… To take you for our date." Callie said amid the chaos and screams of everyone in the police station. "I just want to ride the ferry with you… all day if we can." She tried to move just a little, but a painful hiss escaped from her lips stopping her in her tracks.

"Do not move, Callie. We don't know how serious this is, please try not to move." Arizona gently coaxed.

"I love the Ferry ... and the water is so blue ... It remember me your eyes ... Your eyes are so blue and so beautiful ... they draw me a lot and ... and I never want to stop looking at them ..." She rambled her thoughts.

Arizona could feel the slight tear roll down her cheek. "What color are your eyes?" She knew Callie was in pain every time she tried to speak, but she couldn't handle not hear the woman's voice. Not now.

"People ..." Callie gulped. "People say they're black but ... but they're dark brown. It's not the same." Callie said with a laugh that later became a painful cough.

"I bet yours are beautiful too." Arizona smirked a little.

"Torres! Torres, are you okay? We're going to pulling this off. You stay still, try to breathe." An hectic Mark returned to the two women still extended on the ground. The man said agitated with recent events.

"Mark, where's the help, she needs to go to the hospital." Arizona asked desperately.

"We had to clear the area first ... Callie, can you hear me?" He didn't elaborate it. "An ambulance is on the way to take you out of here ..."

"I think ... I think the bullet or whatever it is ... went through my bulletproof vest." Callie suggested. "It must have been near my lungs ... I can't breathe very well ... And I feel a crushing pain in my back every time ... I try to move a little ..."

"Oh God, how it's that even possible?" Arizona asked in amazement.

"Believe me blonde, is very possible." Mark said a little calmer when he made sure that his friend had no sign of blood loss, but to not be completely sure, he wouldn't break away from her side though. "The paramedics are here, Callie. Everything will be fine now." Mark tried to encourage his fall friend.

"That's great ... that means I'm won't keep crushing my blonde." She joked quietly.

"Your blonde?" Arizona chuckled.

"Yes." It was the simple answer

The following stressful minutes involved moving Callie off from the blonde's lap, having put the collar on the neck, and then paramedics stabilized her back and climbed into the ambulance heading to Seattle Grace Hospital.

Arizona almost begged to go in the ambulance with the woman, but they didn't allow her. She begged Mark to give her all the information when she gets there and she would follow the ambulance in a taxi and get there as soon as she could.

But then her phone rang out and the distinctive tone on, let her know who was calling now.

She even considered not take the call, but she did it anyway.

"Dad?"

"Hi honey, it's good to hear your voice." She heard the deep voice through the device.

"We talked this morning, Dad. What's wrong?" She knew that this sudden call had a background.

"I'm sending a person to take care of you right now." The man said bluntly.

"To take care of me? I'm a grown woman, Dad. I don't need a babysitter."

"She is already there, Arizona. Do what your father says. End of discussion."

"But Dad ..." Before she could protest, the line went dead.

"Arizona Robbins?" Arizona heard near where she stood up and frowning. "My name is April Kepner, your father sent me to take you home." She said with a clear feigned enthusiasm.

"My father."

"Yes, Colonel Robbins, is worried about you, so now I'm here to protect you."

Protect or control me, Arizona thought to herself.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 5**

Callie slowly opened her eyes. She was in pain and confused and frightened by recent events. She licked dry lips and tried to speak but her throat was as dry as her lips and hurt in the single attempt.

"Good, you're awake. You had me a little worried there, Torres." She heard Mark's voice and blinked a few times to let her eyes used to the light before her eyes focused on the man in the room. "How do you feel?"

"Like if I had been shot." Her voice was hoarse and exhausted.

Mark chuckled even if it wasn't funny what had happened to his friend. "Here, have some water." He walked over to her bed and gave her some water. "We need to talk." He got serious this time.

"Where's Arizona?" She asked instead. She thought she'd see the blonde once she woke up. That was what she remembers the blonde said.

"I do not know, she never made it to the hospital."

"And you haven't check on her? What is something happened to her? Mark, give me my phone, I'll call her." Callie tried to sit up, but the pain through her back quickly stopped her.

"Easy, easy, you have to stop sudden movements, Callie." Mark made her carefully to sit down again. "I know you're concerned, I also thought it was strange when she didn't come here, but now I'm worried about you." He looked with a sincere concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Mark"

"No, you're not, Callie." He countered quickly. "Someone shot you. To you. There were no more gunshots, no more threats against other police officers that were around you. This was a clear attack against you. Someone was looking hurt you." Mark explained the source of his concern. "The bullet that hit you back went through your bulletproof vest enough to hurt you. Fortunately not enough to kill you. By now you have just a big green and purple bruise on your back that goes from your shoulders to your lower back." He gave no further details.

"You've seen my bare back? I don't approve that very much, Mark." Callie tried to joke to lighten the situation.

"This is not funny, Torres!"

"Okay, you need to stop screaming, my head hurts." Callie made another grimace.

"Exactly! Because someone shot you. That's why you're in the hospital. This is not something to be taken lightly." Mark chided her as a little girl, which also Callie didn't appreciated. "The bullet was used from a long-range weapon and that bullet particularly is only used by military stuff. Those are not things you just find in a gun shop."

"That's not impossible if you have the right contacts, Mark, you know it."

"Callie, this is serious."

"I know, Mark, but what are you suggesting? Internal someone tried to kill me?" Callie asked almost mockingly.

"Internal someone tried to kill you?" Both friends looked toward the voice at the door.

"How much of this have you heard?" Mark asked rougher than necessary.

"Just enough." Arizona said with equal severity.

"Can you leave us alone, Mark, please?" Callie finally said something.

"Callie, we need to talk about this-"

"That may be another time, now please let me talk to Arizona alone and close the door." Callie cut him off. She didn't want to talk about this anymore and even less in front of Arizona.

Mark left the room reluctantly. "We're alone." Callie said the blonde.

The blonde nodded but didn't move from where she was. "So ... someone of your own people tried to kill you?" She didn't know how to feel about it, but to Arizona was clear that she was worried about the woman.

"That's a very serious charge, Arizona." Callie said diplomatically. "Would you come here, please?" Callie saw Arizona began moving slowly toward her.

The blonde leaned and the first thing she found with her hands was the gurney and then Callie's feet under the covers. The simple touch made Callie giggle.

"What?" She asked with a chuckle alike.

"That tickles." Callie laughed again when Arizona's hands did the trick again.

"I'm just touching." Arizona laughed amused by the woman's hoarse laughing in bed.

"I'm very delicate in my feet. Sue me for that." Callie chuckled became a moan of pain. "Ow that hurt." She said aloud.

"What hurts? Should I call the nurse?" Arizona asked with concern.

"What? No! I'm fine, Arizona. I just can't move my back a lot, that's all." Callie calmed the blonde's worries.

"No sudden moves, I get it." Arizona continued walking slowly until she felt Callie's hand finally help her. "There you are." She smiled softly.

"Here I am, yes." Callie confirmed as looking at Arizona's angelic face. The connection with this woman was growing and Callie actually had no intention to stop it. "How did you get here, anyway?" She moved a little to one side letting Arizona sit on the edge of her bed. She groaned in pain again.

"I can sit in the chair, if you want?" Arizona obviously heard her whining.

"No, I want you here. It's okay." Callie said. "How do you know there's a chair here?" She frowned.

"Callie, I'm blind, but I still remember hospitals and I know that in every room there is a chair for patient companion. Those are policies of the hospital."

"Right, yes, sorry." Callie almost felt embarrassed for asking such as obvious thing.

"It's okay. And to answer your question, the truth is that it wasn't very difficult to find you because you're the only police officer that was injured. You're something like famous in these place by now." Arizona smiled weakly. She didn't like this situation at all. "I'm also blind. Apart from the guy who tried to rob me in the park, there are people who actually is helpful. A nurse dropped me off right at your door, but you were talking to Mark so I don't want to interrupt." She explains.

"So you preferred listened stealthily?" Callie didn't mind, actually she found it a bit funny.

"What else could I do? You sound really serious, so I didn't want to get in to it." Arizona shrugged.

"Hmm." Callie murmured. "How are you?"

"How am I? Are you kidding? You're the one who got shot last night. I should ask how you are. So how are you?"

"I'm fine, Arizona. I told you." Callie was in pain, but her condition could be worse. So yes, she was fine.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday. One of my father's soldiers was there at the station after everything that happened and I was almost forced to come home." Arizona said quickly wincing in disapproval.

"You were forced to get home?" Callie almost jokingly asked the blonde.

"You don't know my father, Calliope. When he says river, it is because it's bringing stones." Arizona smiled gently. She loved her father, but things like yesterday bothered her. "The only thing I'm not clear is how the hell did my father know about what happened at the station so fast, you know?" Arizona pursed her lips and her brow furrowed.

"He must have contacts." Callie casually mentioned.

"Oh yes, of course. So when will you leave here?"

"Umm I think in a couple of hours. They should have released me yesterday, but everyone is being paranoid." Callie spoke angrily.

"That's because you got shot. They aren't being paranoid, they're seeking to protect you. You're lucky to have someone who is looking after you." Arizona said sincerely.

"Alright, fine, you win." Callie chuckled. "I'm glad you're here. I thought I had scared the shit out of you with what happened yesterday." Now she was being coy.

"You promised me a date on a ferry. I haven't ridden on a ferry in many years, so I'm looking forward to that date." Arizona gave her best dimpled smile to reassure the woman lying in bed.

Callie could only look at her. This woman couldn't be lovelier if she tried. "You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried." She said a loud this time and deliberately broadly smiled when a slight blush spread across the blonde's pale cheeks.

"Thank you." Arizona said quietly. "You are, too."

"You can't see me. What makes you think I'm pretty?"

"The fact that I can't see you is what makes you beautiful to me." Arizona nodded emphatically.

"You're gonna have to work that out for me." Callie chuckled.

"I don't get to see your face, so I can see other things about you beyond your appearance. I learned over years that was more important." The blonde just shrugged.

"You're definitely a writer." They broke into a laugh at Callie's words.

"So about that date ..."

* * *

"I love this." Arizona said gently trying not to disturb the tranquility that she and her companion were feeling. "Even when I can't see it. I don't need to. I just have to feel it." She lifted her head and like looking at the sky she took a deep breath.

"And what do you feel?" Callie stopped to look at the woman's face. She enjoyed just looking at her.

"Peace." She replied softly. "I mean, in the city there is always noise everywhere and people screaming loudly and everything is always busy. Here you just have to sit and listen to the silence. It's nice." Arizona spoke to where Callie's face should be. "Thanks for bringing me here." She smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Callie took the blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hate silence though, I feel lost, as if I were alone. I don't like being alone." Callie started gaining the attention of the blonde. "But when I come by a ferry ride, is because I definitely need some serenity in my life and here I can have that." She said.

"Everyone needs to calm down some time and a place that provides those benefits as well."

"I can share mine if ever you need it." Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde and smoothed her blond hair flying by the breeze everywhere.

"Technically the ferry is for the whole city, so ..." Arizona joked making Callie laugh. "That would be nice, thank you, Callie."

"No thanks necessary." Callie said sincerely. "Can I kiss you now?" She was anxious for that part since they boarded the ferry.

Arizona gave her a contagious laugh. "You don't have to ask me that, I thought it was already established that-" She was cut off by a pair of thick lips on hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Arizona pull away when she heard the click of the camera. "You just take a picture of us while we kiss?" She asked surprised, but with a smirk glued to her face.

"What can I say? I like the idea of documenting our dates." Callie shrugged before stealing another kiss to the distracted blonde.

"Really?" Arizona asked before feeling another kiss on her lips.

"Yes." Another kiss.

"That so cliché and soft." She scoffed and amid laughter lips were connected again.

"Whatever. You like it, admit it."

"Yeah, as you say, Torres."

"Hmm" They shared a passionate kiss and then pressed their foreheads together in a delicate touch and serene as the waves that were under their feet.

"How's your back?" Arizona curled up on Callie's side, putting her face in the warm neck.

"Okay. No longer hurts every time I breathe, so that's fine." They laughed a little and enjoy the company of each other.

"Want to come to my place and let me put the ointment on your back?" She asked innocently placing a light kiss on Callie's neck. All this with this woman was going so fast, but it felt so natural that the blonde didn't dare to change it or over-analyze it as she always used to do. This time she just let go and enjoy it.

"You want to get into my pants already, Robbins? I thought we were taking things slow." Callie teased the blonde and then she saw the flushed cheeks, making her laugh out loud.

"Slow it's overrated." Arizona whispered the other woman and Callie laughter faded abruptly. Now it was the turn of Arizona to laugh at the woman. "Get your head out of gutter, Torres. I never said anything about sexy times. I just want to spend more time with you on your day off." Arizona laughed harder to Callie's dismay.

"You are so bad." Callie was about to pull away, but the blonde kept her close to her body.

"But you like it, admit it." The blonde stole her words.

"Yeah, yeah, as you say you dork."

After that day there was no turning back.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here is another one, hope you enjoy.**

 **And someone ask me if was deleting reviews and the truth is that I don't even know how to do that so the answer is** **NO.**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 6**

Callie drank her canned beer as she sang alongside with the Black Eyed Peas blaring in her T-bird car and with tears in her eyes. She had just end up a somewhat stormy but at the same time new and undefined relationship. It was her first time with a woman after a lifetime of dating men and she had to say, dating women was not easy. Men were always simple and yet she enjoyed trying to understand a woman and all the emotional implications that meant it but that was until today.

She knew it was not a good idea to leave the bar with liquor in her system, but driving her baby always made her feel better and now she needed comfort. She somehow felt ashamed and very small, like she wasn't enough for anyone because if you can make the person you're dating to disappears in the middle of the night, then you're doing something wrong, right?

Either way, she was upset and feeling humiliated and sad and hurt. Her eyes burned with constant tears falling down her face.

She sped up and opened the driver's side window, it was a wet night in Seattle and the air was cold - as the heart of her ex - and she enjoyed the breeze that collided with her face.

It was three o'clock on a Tuesday morning, she was sure that at that time people are at home resting. She imagined that the streets were deserted so she didn't have to worry. She think that would be fine when she hit 120 km per hour...

And then she saw the flash of red light, but she didn't stop and then the next thing she knows is that her car is being dragged down to the next street and then another VAN hits the driver's side trapping her between both cars...

"Oh God!" Callie murmurs in her sleep calling the attention of the blonde sitting next to her in bed.

Arizona stopped what she was doing on her computer when she felt the brunette next to her squirm. She waited to know if Callie was just talking in her sleep or if she was waking up. But then she could hear the sobs and then was when she understood. Callie was having a nightmare.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Sorry, sorry." Arizona frowned at those words come out from the woman's lips lying on her bed.

It had become routine since the date on the ferry. They spend short time together due to Callie's work, but when they're together they used to be in Arizona's place, then the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and now it's been three and a half months since they got together as an established couple. Official, as Callie called it that night after their third date.

They haven't been intimate yet, they only sleep while snuggle and have hot steamy make out sessions even under the shirt, but no under pants.

Not because Arizona doesn't want to, she wants to believe it, but Callie's still looking for excuses not to do it and the blonde is a little frustrated by the situation.

But she prefers to say nothing and go with the flow, until Callie talk to her honestly.

Callie had come over this morning after her night shift and then she provide a simple breakfast to her girlfriend, she sat down to work on a new story on her computer, as Callie went to sleep beside her.

And such was the couple until Callie began to stir in bed and ask for forgiveness who knows who. The blonde was worried.

Arizona knew it wasn't a good idea to agitate Callie to wake up so she put her computer on the table next to her bed and gently wrapped her girlfriend's body.

Callie was upside down, so Arizona slowly approached and spoke softly in her ear.

"It's alright, sweetie. It's just a dream." Arizona kept repeating to her girlfriend, but Callie didn't stop mourn in her sleep. "Callie, I need you to wake up, baby. Come on, wake up, it's just a dream. It's not real." The blonde ran her hand down her back in soothing circles and kissed the woman's bare shoulder. "Callie, wake up." She rise the voice a little this time.

And after a few seconds and a few light kisses on Callie's neck and shoulder, Arizona heard the sobbing stopped slowly.

"Callie?"

"I'm awake." She replied with nasal voice, but she didn't move.

"You okay?" Arizona asked in concern without any intention of moving from the hug she was sharing with her girlfriend. The blonde keep running her hand down and up Callie's back to help her calm down. She could still feel the other woman tremble under her touch.

Callie just nodded and her face was close enough to Arizona's to let her know. "Want to talk about it?" She asked then.

"I wish I could, but I can't." Callie squeezed her eyes containing more tears.

"You can talk about anything with me, Callie." Arizona whispered to her and caressing her hair this time. She wanted to know what was that all about, but she wouldn't force it either.

"I can't, I really can't." The police officer said to the blonde almost pleading not ask for more.

"It's okay. You want some water?"

"Yes please."

"Turn around." Arizona asked before approaching her bedside and thanks to her organization methods she knew exactly where to find the cup of water she always kept in her room.

Callie did what she was told and leaned against the headboard of the bed to get some water. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you sorry for?" Arizona asked confused.

"I don't know about what happened?"

"It's not your fault, Callie." Callie looked at the constant distant blue eyes and she wanted to believe in her words. "It was just a dream." Arizona said when she didn't get a verbal response from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's just a dream." Callie replied in a whisper.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Good." Arizona said before moving astride her girlfriend's lap with a mischievous smile on her face.

Callie laughed nervously. "What are you doing?" Her hands dropped to the Blonde's hips instinctively.

"I'm…. umm… helping." The blonde said factly as her hands took Callie's face finding her lips and leaned over to kiss the plump lips.

Before Callie could do anything else, the blonde wrapped her arms around the woman's neck sitting on her bed and deepened the kiss. Callie was left out of the satisfaction of having the warm tongue into her mouth and her girlfriend's touch was actually doing something to her and she needed to stop her, but her body wasn't acting in her mind this time, so she tightened her hold on the short woman's body.

She really wanted to be intimate with the blonde, she loves sex and enjoys it and all those horny make out sessions had the brunette on low heat, but she wanted her first time with Arizona meant something. She always hurried in her relationships and she always thought it was because of that, so she is being cautious.

Even when sometimes all the Latina wanted was to tear her clothes apart and have her wild way with the blonde.

"Arizona, we ... we should ... we should stop." Callie managed to say as Arizona's lips began their tour on her neck. "Fuck ... Baby ... please ..." She pleaded.

"Please what, Calliope?" Arizona asked with feigned innocence as her hands went undershirt and found her bare nipples. She moaned as she felt Callie's nipples go as hard as rocks.

"God, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself." Callie gasped when the blonde pebbles twisted her nipples with fingers. "Arizona ..."

"I don't want you to stop, that's the point, Calliope." Arizona said confidently before taking her girlfriend's white shirt and take it off.

The next thing the brunette know is that the warm mouth that was devouring her neck before is now devouring her left nipple. Callie arches her back pushing her breast more in her girlfriend mouth and face.

"Lie down." That was almost an order and Callie could feel her panties went wetter in mere words.

"Wait, wait, Arizona ..." Arizona silenced her by placing one finger on her lips.

"Shh ... you do what I say, officer or you'll have to deal with the consequences." Arizona whispered in the full lips.

Callie chuckled before feeling the click of the fingers on her nipple, sending a jolt of pain involved in pleasure throughout her body. "You're bossy." She said as finally did what she was told.

"You don't want to mess with me, Torres." Still astride now in her lying girlfriend's lap, Arizona took her hands and brought up over her head. "I want to see you." She bit her girlfriend's cheek gently before leaving a delicate kiss on the spot.

"You don't need to see me in order to feel me." Callie turned her face to catch the now swollen pink lips. "All you need is your hands all over my body and then you'll feel me, babe." She said sweetly.

"You're right. I just need my hands." Arizona once again sat on the brunette's flat stomach and ran her fingers through her delicate face. "Tell me how are you, Callie." She asked as her fingers went through the woman's forehead. "Physically, I want the whole picture in my mind."

"I'm brunette." Callie said as she felt Arizona's fingers go through her well-sculpted eyebrows. "Latina." They smiled together. Callie closed her eyes as she felt the fingers through her eyelids lightly touch her eyelashes. "My eyes are dark brown, as you know, and my hair is black." She kept saying what her girlfriend asked to.

Arizona's fingers ran down her face from her eyes, her nose, her lips down to the chin line and again from the beginning.

Arizona seemed immersed in her own world as she recognized each part of the woman's face and then her hands walked up her neck to the apex in Callie's breasts. She moved a little and walked on the hands for the extension of the abdomen, stroked her hips and then fingers found her navel until her hands finally reached hem in Callie's underwear.

Callie stared ahead as the blonde gently removed the boy shorts and down her toned legs. She felt a wave of heat fresh, absurdity as is heard, when she found herself naked under the touch of the blonde.

Arizona kissed both her toned thighs and the intoxicating smell of the brunette's center hit her nose, she could feel her mouth go dry. She kissed the fluffy mound before moving her fingers over her girlfriend's drip core. She gasped when she felt the amount of liquid cunning that was there and the mere fact that she had done that, made her panties wet as well.

And then Callie felt the languidly tongue make the first lick on her aroused center and that alone made her almost painfully arching her back. She had been hoping to have that mouth on her by methane time. Even if she was who stupidly refused at first.

And the explosion of pleasure that ran by the taste buds of the blonde was unmatched as she felt the slinkiness of her girlfriend in her mouth. She thought she would never have a woman in this position again, but now she have Callie like this and taste her for the first time, she doesn't think she wants anyone else but the brunette under her care.

It was so damn good that she didn't want to stop.

"Arizona ..." But Callie had something else in mind. "Come here ..." She called the blonde making Arizona divest her new found treasure and do what her girlfriend asked. "You have too many clothes on you." Callie said, almost desperately taking off shirt and sweatpants the blonde wore. Including underwear.

And Callie turned her own hand to the blonde's naked center, Arizona crashed their lips together as she gently ran the tips of her fingers over her warm entry as well. Both groaned at the light of Callie's flavor still persistent on Arizona's lips and Callie groaned loudly when she felt fingers into her. Her walls unconsciously tightened around the talented fingers.

Arizona was at a loss in thought when she natural as possible added her hips to the rhythmic movement that her fingers were thrusting into the brunette and in the middle of heavy breathing filled the quiet room, Callie managed to sneak her own fingers at the blonde's entrance without seconds thoughts, she also deeply thrust inside Arizona.

"Oh God! That feels ... so good ..." Arizona pulled away the overwhelming kiss when her lungs couldn't take it anymore. She felt her burning hot body as she is now almost swayed to ride her girlfriend's hand.

But her movements didn't stop either. She keep pleasing the brunette, encouraged by the curses coming out of the delicious mouth. They fell into a rhythm and soon Arizona couldn't hold her own weight in the palm of her hand, so she ended up falling in Callie's chest and hiding her face in the sweaty neck.

It had been five years since she had experienced such pleasure and she could feel herself near the edge. But she didn't want to end so soon. She wanted it to last much longer, but her body couldn't take it anymore and soon she tensed up on the brunette.

Callie felt Arizona's walls tightened and pushed her fingers into her deeper, sucking them before hot slippery juices covered her fingers and palm. She gently massaging the walls to extract the greatest pleasure of the blonde, but she then stopped as fingers inside her began to move again.

She hadn't even noticed that Arizona's fingers weren't moving, but now she was fully aware when the blonde thrust into her quickly. "You can handle another?" Arizona whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I-" She didn't finished speaking when she felt three fingers into her dripping center, her hips jumped the bed and her eyes opened wide before falling shut again and let her body go through the natural course of that pleasure.

And so it happened. Her body was closed in pleasure that broke off all over her as Arizona's fingers thrusted in and out and then stopped because her inner walls tightened that much that Arizona couldn't move.

Arizona wished for a second to see Callie's face. That's her favorite part of dating women. She loved to see their faces as she gave them pleasure. But then she stopped caring about. Callie was right. She didn't need to see her, she just had to feel her.

And Callie felt so damn good moaning her name under her and go off in her hand. She felt it and there was nothing better than that.

"Arizona! Oh God! Fuck... baby." Callie tightened her body as she rode her orgasm. For her there was nothing anything else than the naked blonde over her. There was no past or mistakes. Only she and her blonde.

She gasped as her body shook with each replica of her climax. Her body felt on fire. "Breathe, baby." Arizona whispered on her lips. "Just breathe." She kissed her flushed cheek and immediately felt Callie's body fall limp on the bed.

"Jesus Christ! That was…"

"Amazing." Arizona complemented softly as she also tried to catch her breath. "That was amazing." She repeated before removing fingers from Callie's depths, making moan the brunette.

"Yes, it was." Callie agreed as she also pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. "Mmm you taste so good." She said mischievously.

Arizona pulled her face out Callie's neck and hear Callie sucking her fingers. "What are you doing?" She already knew the answer, but somehow lit to hear from the brunette's mouth.

"I'm testing you on my fingers and you have a delicious taste." Callie said without hesitation before putting her hand on the base of Arizona's neck and kiss her passionately. She sucked her lower lip before biting it.

"Ahhh!" Arizona hissed in sudden twinge of pain, but her center started wetting again.

More languorous kisses and caresses over their naked and sweaty bodies before Callie flip them around so now she's on top.

"I want more." She gave her one last kiss before making her way to the blonde's heat center. "I want more of you." And the next thing Arizona know is a talented mouth is sucking greedily her swollen bud.

* * *

Callie walked to the kitchen in just a white undershirt and black boy shorts, she placed her service gun on the counter and walked to the fridge. She would cook a quick lunch for her girlfriend. They needed energy after spending hours getting to know their bodies under the covers.

That certainly was the best sex Callie has had in many years. She didn't even have to compare it. There is nothing better than intimacy with both physical and emotional closeness.

The smile plastered on Callie's face faded and found a groove in her forehead when she heard the front door being opened.

She pulled her gun from its holster and grasped as she walked silently from the kitchen to the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled at the redhead standing in front of her equally armed.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 7**

"Who the hell are you?" Callie shouted the redhead standing in front of her equally armed.

"Who the hell are YOU?" The intruder asked back. Funny, the redhead already knew exactly who the woman was.

"I'm a police officer, so I recommend you get your gun down and bring your hands to your head now." Callie ordered without blinking.

"Where's Arizona?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Callie was losing patience.

"What's going on out here?" Arizona walk in the room fully clothed and the furrow between her eyebrows. "Somebody better start saying something." She raised her voice this time. She, of course, need to follow the voices.

"It's me, Arizona. Your father asked me to come here after you talk to him." The redhead was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I told my father that I would meet with him later, April. That 'later', didn't mean now!" Callie frowned even more due to two specific things, first she had no idea what was going on between the redhead still pointing her gun at her and her girlfriend and second, Callie had never seen Arizona like this. So irritated and angry.

"You know better than anyone how the Colonel is." April said with disdain.

"I don't give a crap how my father is." Callie's eyes widened. Since she met the woman, she had never heard a bad word out of the mouth of the blonde and now is practically swearing against her father. That's weird. Callie thought the blonde and her father had a very good relationship. "I asked him to give me time, why can he not do something as simple as that."

"Why don't you talk to him and let me out of this? I have enough to get my hands in this mess." April groaned.

"Don't push it, Kepner and stop complaining so much, you'd think that so many years in the Militia would make you hard." Arizona said with annoyance.

"Arizona?" Callie finally found a place to leave her bewilderment with this situation and say something.

"Oh right, you're still here."

"What?" Callie snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? You just forgot that I left your room 10 minutes ago before all this weird conversation?" Callie said in disbelief. "And can you tell your friend or whatever to stop pointing me with her damn gun?" She shout angrily staring at the redhead's dead eyes.

"I will if you do." April said.

"Both of you will drop the gun and put them on the coffee table now." Arizona ordered the two women.

April and Callie did what they were told and placed the guns in the coffee table just steps from where Arizona was standing.

"Anybody want to tell me what's going on now?" Callie asked quickly.

"You haven't told her yet?" April asked the blonde in disbelief.

"Tell me what?" Callie looked so confused.

"Dear, I think you better get pants on first, I can't take you anywhere like that. That's inhuman." April continued.

"April, shut the fuck up!" Arizona shouted again.

"Why are you going to take me somewhere?" Callie straightened up. This woman didn't give her a good feeling. "Arizona?" She tried this time.

"Why the fuck were you pointing at her, Abril? What if she instinctively had shot you?" Arizona ignored Callie in the conversation.

Which angered over the brunette. "Will you tell me the fuck is going on? I feel like in the twilight zone or something."

"Why don't you better fucking shut up?" Arizona screamed at the woman and now she raised the gun and pointed it at the brunette.

Callie instinctively scared. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It's not obvious, I'm trying to get you to shut up, that way I can go back to review the plan." Arizona said as she unlocked the gun, revealing that she was serious.

"Arizona, you're scaring me." Callie spoke with sincerity. "What are you doing?"

April with a smile on her thin lips, only to see the scene as if it were a comedy movie.

"You really thought I would never know the truth about you?" Arizona scoffed and her grip on the gun tightened. As long as she continued hearing Callie's voice, she would know where to shoot. She had trained very well her ears. "I'm blind, not stupid, Callie."

"I still don't understand what this is." Callie made a mental note to the way Arizona cocks her head. It was obvious that the blonde guides herself by the voices to know where to point the gun. "And I know you're not stupid, Arizona. Just please explain why you're suddenly so angry and pointing at me with my own gun." Her voice was soft, trying to calm the blonde somehow.

"Oh but you do think I'm stupid, Callie, otherwise you would have never approached me more than you should." Arizona gave a mocking laugh. "You thought you could fool the blind and stupid blonde who has memory problems, then let me be clear with you, I remember everything now!"

April laughed. "I should bring popcorn."

"Shut up, Kepner, before I forget you work for my father and end up with a bullet in the chest."

"You wouldn't know where my chest is -"

"Want to find out?" Arizona said pouting this time to where the voice of the redhead was heard. "I am a Marin's daughter and I was the sister of a sergeant, April. Believe me, I know how and where to shoot without needing my eyes."

"Okay, okay cowgirl, you can re-point your girlfriend again." April rose hands in surrender, even if Arizona couldn't see it.

Callie hadn't moved a muscle, she was trying to concentrate enough to recreate an escape plan, but then she was really interested in where this behavior of her normally sweet, adorable and friendly girlfriend comes.

"Arizona?" It was stupid, she knows, draw the attention of the armed woman on her again, but she really just wants to know. "Please tell me. I don't understand a word of what you say."

"I'm talking about my brother, Callie!" Arizona shouted and turned her gun where Callie's voice was heard. "I'm talking about the accident that you provoked by going to speeding and intoxicated. I'm talking about how, without any resentment, you ran away from the place that night with my dead brother beside me and I with pieces of glass in my eyes, I'm talking about how you had the nerve to go to the hospital days after that to see me and even kiss me, like I was some kind of pathetic abandoned girl who needs your pity." Arizona spoke all her frustrations to the brunette and she could feel her body warming the wrath of her own words. "I know everything about what you did, Callie Torres."

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath now she was panicked. She never imagined that this day would come. She was actually afraid that this day would ever come and now it's here. Of course she was panicked. "Please, please ... let me explain -" She was cut off though.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Arizona scoffed out. "When we first met I said I was very good with the voices, I told you that your voice was familiar to me, I just couldn't put a finger on it." She started. "And then you kissed me and I swear I felt that spark again, I liked it Callie, I really did, but your kisses reminded me of someone else, like I had kissed before. It's ridiculous I know, how do you know the specific way that you kiss someone, right? And after all that time." Arizona's distant eyes filled with tears. "It turns out that you had been the last person who kissed me and kissed me like that and since I couldn't see your face back then, I decided to keep the memory of your kiss and now ... now ..." She couldn't finish.

"So you used me?" Callie asked softly and stepped up to the blonde. "You knew who I was and yet you kept pretending to want to be with me? So you can now do what, kill me?" She moved closer and closer to the woman.

April peered the Latina, thinking in her head that if Callie gets any closer to Arizona it's most likely she will remove the weapon from the blonde and then everything would go to hell.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to God I'll shoot." Arizona could feel Callie's voice and presence closer to her. "And I won't kill you, I'm not a murderer. I'm not like you!" She reproached.

"So what's do you intend to do with me?" Callie stopped right in front of the blonde. "Please give me a chance to -"

"There are no chances for you. I suggest that you put your pants on now." Arizona raised her gun again now touching the Latina's chest, letting her know that this wasn't a joke, this was happening here and now.

* * *

 **Two months later.**

Callie blinked as she remembered. There wasn't a day she didn't remember all that. There were no days in which the brunette couldn't think about that and the blonde that changed her life forever.

"Callie, you're staring again." Meredith said as digging in the box of donuts. "Why don't you go talk to her, it's been months and you keep doing this… and dragging me into this with you." The dirty blond suggested. Of course she only knew the breaking-up part of the story.

"I'm not gonna do that. She made it quite clear that she doesn't want me anymore." Callie said sadly. "That doesn't mean I can't see her, though." Callie's eyes never stop staring at the woman sitting on the bench in the local park where they first met. It was a rare sunny afternoon in Seattle and Callie had spent so much time spying on the blonde that she knew this was a routine for the woman. So she turned it into a routine also.

"Why did you guys broke up, anyway? You never told me." Meredith looked at her partner.

"There's nothing to say."

"Oh really, then why every day at the same time we are parked here to look at her reading a book? Just for the record, I think you two were great together - "

"Grey! There is nothing to say, things happen - "

"What things?"

"You want to drop it, please?" Callie asked irritated and turned her eyes to the woman sitting with fingers along the Braille reading.

After a few minutes of being there a man came to the blonde and sat down next to her. Callie frowned. She had never seen this man before and she was concerned for Arizona's safety. Meredith could see this.

"Easy, Callie. She seems to know this man." Meredith put her hand on the biceps of her partner. "She is smiling, you see." She pointed to the blonde who actually had a big smile on her face.

But then the young man with black beard pointed to the patrol car and Arizona looked right at them.

Callie's blood froze when she saw the distant eyes and dull look in her direction. She knew she was in trouble. "And now she knows we're here." Callie paled.

"She has no way of knowing it's us, there's hundreds of officers throughout the city, Callie." Meredith chuckled.

"Believe me Grey, she knows I'm here and now she's finally going to kill me." Callie said as her eyes remained in touch to the distant and furious blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Uhhh soooo many things, but I'll give answers to all soon enough. thanks for reading.**

 **All the mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this one and be open-eyed for a new Love in the Time of Cholera update**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Five months ago.**

Arizona huffed as she sat on the sofa in her apartment. "I don't need a babysitter." She told the woman that was somewhere near her. "I could use a driver and get to the hospital though." She shrugged. She really was worried about Callie after the shooting that took place in the police station. She needed to get to the woman and be sure she was okay, but then this woman named April Kepner appeared under her father's orders and foiled her plans.

"I'm just following Colonel orders, Miss Robbins." The soldier said evenly.

"Well, I'm not one of her soldiers. He cannot just come into my life and tell me what to do and where to go!" Arizona was starting to be blown away by this ridiculous situation.

"Actually, he can. The Colonel is who is in charge of making all the decisions regarding you're safety -"

"Medical decisions! That's all. He has no right to come into my life, send one of his men or women or whatever and make me do something that I don't want, I'm not four fucking years old." Arizona stood and following the pattern she herself design in the apartment went to the kitchen. "The only reason why he is in charge of my health care, it's because my mom was too fragile to take any decision ... or get off the damn couch in the last five freaking years." She hissed the last part to herself. That was everything her mother did since that tragic accident took away his eldest child.

"Miss Robbins you can be sure I want this as much as you do. I'm just following orders." Kepner rolled her eyes. She was a damn good Corporal working in Intelligence and yet here she was, dealing with this nonsense.

"Fine! And what are these orders? Bring me back to my place? Because that's what you did and you're still here and if you don't mind I like my privacy." The blonde started to prepare a snack to try to calm her shaking hands. Callie never out of her thoughts.

She needed to get this woman out of your hair so she can request an Uber and get to the hospital. It's strangely rare the connection the blonde feels with this woman that she barely knows. But the connection was there, the sense of longing more than ever now that the brunette may be in grave danger.

She definitely need to get rid of this woman.

"That was my priority. Bring you home safe." Kepner confirmed yet standing in the middle of the living room.

"And then what?" She asked irritably.

"Then I get a call to confirm the next move and after that you're free to do whatever you want."

Arizona snorted. "Oh, that's good! At least there is hope of not having to have you camping in the middle of my living room for the rest of the week." She said as she ate her snack sitting on the kitchen stool, giving her back to the other woman.

The next 15 minutes can be described as the vilest torture the blonde has experienced for a long time. The silence in the room was deafening. It was not like she wanted to start a conversation with the other woman, of course not. But the silence was starting to get her nervous.

She tried repeatedly to call the brunette but she had no luck. She even turned on the plasma TV that she kept in the living room. She was blind but not deaf and she just needed a distraction.

"So ... how long do we have to -" As Arizona began to ask she heard the phone ringing slightly.

"Kepner here." She heard the other woman to take the call. "Sir, yes sir." It was everything the other woman said, and Arizona knew she was talking to her father, which make her neck hairs stand on end.

"About time. Want to tell me what all this is finally?" The blonde crossed her arms sitting on the couch and waited for the answer she has been asking for the last half hour or so.

"You know a woman named Calliope Iphigenia Torres?" Kepner began without bothering to go to the preamble.

"Yes, she is the Officer who rescued me from the guy who tried to rob me in the park last week. What has this to do with her?" Arizona was now confused and a little disturbed by this conversation.

"Well apparently you know her a bit more than just as Officer Torres, is not it? I saw them before."

"What? Now you're spying on me. My own father is spying on me?" Arizona was upset with this new information.

"You of all people should know that." April said condescendingly. "Anyway, that's not the reason I know about you and Miss Torres. Actually I was on the trail of Officer Torres -"

"Why?" Arizona jumped immediately.

"She's the person your father has been seeking for years, she has kept a low profile for a while, thanks to the checkbook from her father, but a tiny slip and I finally found her." Kepner said. "Damn, I'm good at my job." She smiled proudly.

"Kepner, would you stop the bush and tell me what the hell is going on and why are investigating Callie?" She definitely has no patience for this shit right now.

"Your father gave me clear instructions, but he never said anything about how to give this kind of information, so I guess I'm just going to tear the band."

"What information?"

"Callie Torres is the third driver who was part of the accident that resulted in the death of Timothy Robbins and causing serious damage to your eyes leaving you blind." The woman let out without even stutter.

Arizona's mouth opened and closed several times, without knowing what to say or think. She chuckled nervously. "WHAT?" She laughed in disbelief. What this woman was saying couldn't be true, it was just too far-fetched.

"She was under the influence of alcohol and high speed, she skipped a traffic light and her car was rammed by the second driver coming from the opposite direction dragging their clash until collided with Sergeant Robbins's truck -"

"Wait, wait ... are you serious? This is not a joke, a very, very bad taste joke? Because this is not funny." Arizona stood up and frowned. She began to get angry.

"It's not a joke at all. It took years to your father find the official report from the local police who was at the scene. This information never came to light because of the big check that the department head of the district police take by Carlos Torres, renowned businessman and hotel chain owner." April was still talking as Arizona now slowly is walking around. "She fled the scene leaving behind the disaster she made and then her daddy came in to fix it."

"Shut up, please ... just… shut up." Arizona pleaded, but April was on a roll.

"This information would never have come out if the preliminary police report had been destroyed, but fortunately to the fate or whatever, that never happened and your father has very good contacts, and know how strike terror in people, so…"

"Shut up!" Arizona shouted as she fell on the sofa once again bringing the hands to the head. "That can't be true ... that's so random ... it's so ..." She shook her head no. In her head, she couldn't be conceive of Callie doing such a thing. It must be a misunderstanding, she thought.

"It's the truth, Ms. Robbins." Kepner said solemnly.

"NO! It must be someone else, it has to be someone else. I mean, she is a police officer, she's supposed to protect people, not to cause accidents where people die ..."

"She became a police after the accident actually." Kepner said. "Highly convenient." She added quietly.

"This makes no sense. All this ... sounds made up." Arizona wanted to believe that this was a lie and within it, she had some doubt.

"Security cameras do not lie." Kepner quickly refer.

"Security cameras?" Now she was distraught.

"The hospital where you went after the accident has cameras everywhere because of a shooting that took place on its premises. In the collected videos, you can see Callie Torres entering the hospital and then to your room. She was there the day after the accident happened with a plastered arm. She just broke her arm. Your brother died on the scene and she just broke her arm." April mocked the situation. The irony.

"I want you out of my house right now." Arizona said solemnly. Her brain was in a spiral of bad thoughts. She just wanted to be alone.

"Your father asked me to bring the preliminary report to you. It's all in Braille code so you can read it and realize for yourself." The redhead pulled the file from her bag and placed it on the coffee table a few steps from where the blonde was. "He made all this possible to take you out of the dark when I told him about the type of relationship you were engaging with that woman." She added.

"Wow what thoughtful of him." She replied sarcastically. "Just get out of my house and never come back." Arizona said between clenched teeth. But then she remembered something else. "That means my father is the one who attacked Callie few hours ago?" She asked, but she met with silence, after all she told the other woman to leave her home.

* * *

 **Present.**

"Why do you have a squad car watching you? They're on your left, two women even." The black-bearded man asked the blonde a little worried.

Arizona turned her face to the direction her friend said, even if she couldn't see anything. Thanks to Callie. "Now they're trying to hide." The man chuckled. "As if the patrol car will give them enough cover." He laughed some more.

"Shut up, Nick." Arizona hissed irritably. "I have to go, I'll call you back." She said standing up quickly.

"Hey wait, why are you so upset all of a sudden? And I can take you home if you want." The man stood up and tried to stop the woman she considers her little sister ... even if they got married when they were 10 ... well, that now it sounds a little strange, he thought.

"I'm not going home, Nick. I'll talk to you another time, it was good to catch up a bit." She said before leaving easily and let the worried man in her wake.

Callie was exhausted as she stepped off the elevator, had been a heavy day in the city and she can add the incident with the blonde in the park. They didn't cross a word, but she could definitely see the anger in those beautiful cerulean eyes.

As Callie came into her apartment, she took off her gun and put it on the furniture next to the door, she began to undress as she walked into the bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the other woman standing by the window of her bedroom.

She gulped but didn't make any sudden movements. Her body was frozen, so there's not much she can do.

"You're incredibly easy to find these days. Just a simple call to the police station, ask for your name, be a little kind and nice and they tell me your address and complete schedule. A bad system if they are looking to preserve they officers' security, but I will not be the one to change that." Callie heard the other woman carefully, her heart racing.

She had changed apartments after that incident two months ago, but nothing was enough, somehow, she always found her, as she always did anything to find her.

"You won't say anything, Callie?" Arizona asked begin to get angry again at the silence of the other woman. She did not enjoy the silence. It made her feel somehow lost.

"I-I ... I'm sorry." It was all Callie could say.

The blonde snorted. "You sorry? Oh well, I feel better now that I know you're sorry." She hissed sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?" Arizona took a couple of steps forward.

"I miss you, Arizona." She said sincerely, her voice starting to crack. "I just can't help it."

* * *

 **Two months ago.**

Callie tried to wriggle out of the handcuffs as she breathed heavily. Her eyes were blindfolded and it way too hot so her throat was dry. She could feel the sweat on her forehead and down between her breasts.

She was scared, really scared. But even in her state, all the brunette could think of was to talk to Arizona. She saw the hatred and anger consumed in the dead blue orbs. She had grown accustomed over the months to the lifeless gaze of the woman, but the look she gave her about hours ago in the blonde's apartment was something that scared the shit out of Callie. And it was because she really wanted to just have a frank conversation with her and yet she somehow knew that after that death glare, she would have no chance.

And she really wanted a chance to talk to the woman she slowly and inadvertently had fallen for.

Someone approached her and removed the blindfold. She blinked a few times, adapt to the light before focusing on the woman in front of her. She was disappointed when it wasn't the blonde she expected.

"You have to know that I have nothing against you, I just following orders." The redhead said seriously.

"Where's Arizona?" She asked instead.

"Really? You could beg for me to let you go and instead you asking for her?" April asked inquisitively. She had never had a hostage not begging for their life. That was new.

"Where is she?" The Latina asked again.

"Trying to save your ass ... again." April said with an annoyed grimace.

Callie to hear those words felt a wave of heat infusing her body and it wasn't by the place she was in right now. Arizona was trying to save her ass ... as if she cares?

She really did believe that the blonde will shoot her a few hours ago in her apartment and now April says she was trying to help her? ... Again?

She went to ask a little more when the woman's voice echoed in place. "What are you doing, April?" Arizona slowly approached the two women with her cane.

"Nothing!" The other woman fought back quickly. "I'll leave you alone." April said. She has no interest in lesbian drama or whatever this was about.

Arizona stood in front of the brunette and her gaze drifted vacuum.

"Arizona ..."

"Hush, you don't get to talk or say anything. I don't need it." She snapped at hearing the voice other woman's voice. "What I need is for you to listen to me very carefully. My father has decided not to put a bullet in your head ... yet. So what he asks in return is for you to go as far as you can from me and find something better to do with your miserable life than trying to communicate with me under any circumstances." Arizona recited the conditions of her father. "He wants you to understand that the only reason you're still alive is because your father has very strong connections with the President and trying to take you on a fair trial for what you did five years ago - even with the evidence - would only be a waste of time and resources." She took a deep breath.

"Arizona, let me explain -"

"What part of be quiet haven't you understood yet, Officer Torres?" Arizona said sternly. "My father tried to kill you with Corporal Kepner helps and a lack of calculation, made her miss that shot at the police station and then he withdrew to do it again when he realized that I was involved ..."

"So you save me?" Callie couldn't help asking. She just had to know.

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to tell me yourself, I guess I expected too much of a coward like you." Arizona said through clenched teeth.

"So that's why you date me for those months, to test me and see if I would say anything?"

"You knew who I was and who my brother was too and yet you said nothing!" Arizona's shout echoed throughout the venue. Place that Callie still couldn't tell what it was. "You stay silent and made me fall -" She cut herself to say something she didn't want.

Callie gasped. She understood clearly what the blonde meant. "You knew who I was from the beginning, rather than confront me, you stayed silent too. We could had to talk about this and ... we still can. Please let's talk about this, Arizona." She begged.

"What was I to you, Callie? Some kind of joke where you just found yourself satisfaction in knowing you killed my brother and now you could have me? That was it?" Arizona reproached, her face showing zero emotions.

"What? NO! How can you think something like that, Arizona?" Callie defended quickly. "And I didn't kill your brother. It was an accident, Arizona -"

"How is it going in high speed and intoxicated the correct answer for a car accident? Do you think I'm stupid or something? You caused the accident, Callie and then ran away like the coward you are and let your dad fix your mess." The blonde walked closer to the woman, her face flushed with anger now.

"I did not ran away. I was caught in the middle of your car and the other driver. I literally couldn't go anywhere. Paramedics came, the police arrived and cleared the area until they took the injured to nearby hospitals. I was hurt too ..."

"A broken arm! You are seriously comparing my blindness ... the death of my BROTHER with your broken arm?" The blonde winced in disbelief.

"I'm not comparing anything. There is no way to compare it." Callie said quietly. "I went to see you at the hospital, I wanted to know how you were and the other driver. Then I discovered it was your brother who died that night ..."

"Shut up! Do not talk about my brother."

"I escaped from the hospital against my doctor advice. They put a cast on my arm and I thought it was fine." Callie continued regardless of what the other woman could say. "When I left your room I passed out in the hallway, they said I was bleeding internally and when I woke up, I woke up in a private clinic in Miami, four days later." The brunette went on to explain. "My father said that he had taken care of everything -"

"So you decided to go on with your tidy life, just like that, huh?" Arizona couldn't see beyond her pent-up anger.

"I've felt guilty ever since that night, Arizona. I tried to somehow change or compensate the damage I had done -"

"Oh and then you became a police officer, like a superhero." Arizona replied sarcastically. "But that does not change a thing, Officer Torres." She said her name almost with contempt. Breaking the other woman's heart. "You can't change the fact that my brother - my best friend - is dead. My mother will never get off the couch again by the pain that represent going on in a world where he doesn't exist. My father became overprotective and vindictive man, because of you ... I'm blind by your reckless driving. You realize the pattern here? Nothing you do will change what you did, Callie Torres." Now the tears fall down her face.

"Arizona, please ..."

"Stay away from me, Calliope, because next time I won't stop my father from killing you." Arizona turned around and walk away.

"NO! Wait. Please Arizona, I'm sorry, don't go, please ... ARIZONA!"

* * *

 **Present.**

"You seriously have a death wish." Arizona said condescendingly. "What part of stay away from me didn't you understand?" She asked irritably.

"I told you, I miss you and I want -" The blonde stopped her.

"I give a shit about what you want, Calliope. If my father knows you're seeking for me, he'll kill you no matter what." She warn.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Callie asked now moving towards the woman in the middle of her bedroom.

"I don't want my father go to jail for taking justice into his own hands where you should be, so -"

"Are you sure it's just that?" The brunette asked a step closer to her before the woman could say more.

"Yes!"

"I don't think so." Callie was now one step away from the other woman.

"What do you think you're doing, Callie? You think I'm doing this for you, because I care for you? Because that is not what is happening at all." Arizona emphatically defended.

"I don't think so." Callie said quietly. "I think you care about me." And she really wants to believe this as well.

Arizona snorted. "You're completely crazy, if you think -" She tried to walk away, but the arm around her waist wouldn't allow it. "Let me go, Callie." She ordered between clenched teeth trying to escape the grip of the tall woman.

"What happens if I don't let you go?" Callie challenged the blonde.

"Callie -"

"Tell me that you care about me. That you miss me as much as I miss you." Callie tightened her grip on the other woman's body. "You can be angry with me, but those months were not feigned at all, the reactions of your body to my care can't just be faked, so tell me that you care about me and that's why you saved me from your father ... twice." Callie made a risky move and she knew it, but she learned to read to this woman and she knew that despite her strong hatred to her, there was something else too. Something that only they shared for each other.

"Callie ... let me go." Arizona now spoke weakly. She found herself no wanting to go away from the other woman's hold though.

"Tell me." She demanded again.

"I can't." The voice of the blonde finally broke. "I can't, Callie."

"Yes you can. To me, Arizona, you can tell me. Please tell me that you also feel this. I know that you do, I just need to hear it from your lips." She begged at this point.

Arizona once again found herself wishing she could see the other woman's eyes. She wanted to see those eyes spoke as her words out of her mouth did and then she understood and she surrendered to continue fighting to what she's feeling.

"I care about you. I feel the same for you…" Arizona hadn't finished speaking when she felt the soft full lips against hers and immediately the unique taste of this woman and her scent filled her senses and she found herself wrapping her hand on the brunette's nape and deepen the kiss she had been craving for months.

* * *

 **More to come. Just two more chapters of this short story.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… yeah it's been a long time since I wrote or updated this story but honestly guys I been trying to finish all my stories and right now it's a slow process but I promise I will, just give some time and bear with me. I think I lost my mojo for this so it's hard to be full back at it … So sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, next weekend will be posted the last chapter and I think you may like it, hope so anyway.**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter** **9**

 _Previously_

 _"I care about you._ _I feel the same for you." Arizona hadn't finished speaking when she felt the soft thick lips against hers and immediately the unique taste of this woman and her scent filled her senses and she found herself wrapping_ _her hand on the brunette's nape and deepen the kiss she had been craving for months._

Arizona breathed softly as she rested her head on the equally naked brunette's shoulder beside her on the bed. She closed her eyes and opened them again, sighing audibly, realizing what she had just did. She slept with the enemy.

Enemy is a strong word, but it's like her father referred to the brunette, it was like Colonel Robbins wanted his daughter to see the woman currently holding her close.

However ... Arizona refused to see the woman as such.

She wanted to get away from the brunette, her brain constantly reminding her of the things she had discovered, the things her father had told her about this woman and yet she could not seem to be able to stay away from her. After the anger and shock to discover the truth about the situation, Arizona feel sad, painful sadness to accept that the woman with whom she shared the last few months of her life was a seemingly different person.

She knew the truth about Callie and her accident and yet the blonde somehow waited for the brunette to tell her it was all a big misunderstanding ... but that never happened and after her father's attempts to murder the brunette, Arizona decided it was better just to put some distance between them, however that plan seems not to be working as well as the blonde want it to.

This was bad, very bad and at the same time it felt so good that it confused the blonde writer about what she wanted to do next.

"A penny for your thoughts." Callie's husky voice broke her incessant thoughts. "Are you having any regrets?" Callie asked since the blonde didn't say a word.

"No" came the simple and short answer.

Callie sighed heavily, holding the woman in her arms. "Just about you thinking so much? I can almost hear the wheels on your head spinning." She asked again without reproach in her voice, just curious.

"I'm thinking that what we did was wrong ..." Arizona could feel the tension in the body at her side and decides to elaborate better. "But it feels so good at the same time." The blonde rises slightly leaning her back on the headboard covering her bare chest with a sheet before speaking again. "I should hate you." She then could feel the other woman taking her same position next to her. "It's what my father tells me, I must hate you."

"What does your heart say?" Callie asked her voice full of hope.

"My heart doesn't say anything, I don't believe in that kind of stuff, Callie." Arizona takes a deep breath. "Love is no more than a brain response, processed by your senses through an external stimulus. Your heart has the sole function of pumping blood throughout your body, he doesn't feel, he does not think, much less talk and tells you how to make decisions that can change your life, everything happens in your brain and so he follows instructions, nothing more." Arizona hears the light laughter at her side which puts a sincere smile on her lips. She missed that laugh.

"It's adorable when you get all smarty and everything." Callie responds giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "That means you love me with your brain?" She asked with a shy smile on her lips.

Arizona remained silent for a moment thinking about her next answer. "I never said I loved you." She finally said, and the smile on her face told Callie that she was half-joking.

"Not with those exact words but I know you do." The brunette said confidently, that got a slight laugh from the blonde writer next to her.

When the laughter died naturally, seriousness returned to Arizona's face. "That does not mean I've forgotten what happened the last few months or that I'm not sad anymore." She turned her empty gaze into the room.

Callie swallowed hard, lowering her gaze in shame. "I know." And she actually did, which is why she hurt too.

"You know ..." After a few minutes of silence Arizona began to talk again. "All the eye doctors I've seen for the last five years always sent me to a psychologist." She released a half smirk at the brunette next to her. "Every single one of them said the same, after months of recovery and testing, my optic nerve was fine, there were no glassy pieces remaining in my eyes and the swelling was coming down quickly. But I seemed to not gaining visibility any time soon, time passed and my doctors gave me highs hopes, I went home to my recovery, everyone said that my prognosis was encouraging, they said that soon enough I was going to regain my eyesight and yet here I am, still blind and unanswered." Arizona laughed bitterly.

"What happened? Why did you never ...?" The other woman couldn't finish the question, instead she took a risk and took the blonde's hand.

Arizona smiled at the gesture. "They said it was psychological, that's why I was sent to a psychologist." She took a deep breath and looked where Callie's voice came from. "Medically there is nothing wrong with my eyes. They said there was something blocking myself to restore my eyesight, so it's not my optic nerve but my stupid traumatized brain who's not let me see again."

"Did you went to the psychologist?"

"No, I never found the time in any way, I always avoided the issue in question and went on with my life." Arizona responded easily. "Until I met you and I knew who you really were and I thought… maybe I just need to close this chapter in my life and leave everything behind, accept the death of my brother and do something else and maybe, just maybe ... "

"You could have your eyesight back." Callie finished for her.

Arizona let out a sigh. "Yep," she said. "I know it sounds silly, I know that's not how it works, but I wanted to believe that there is a chance. I'm not ungrateful, I'm alive but it's still hard." She said sadly.

By then Callie had a silent tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Arizona." She apologized once again.

The writer blonde shook her head no. "Don't. I _do not_ need more apologies Callie, I need you to start talking, you said you wanted to talk and explain, this is your moment." The seriousness in the blue eyed-woman sent a cold air down the brunette's spine.

"Okay, I'll explain everything ..." She said nodding in confirmation even when Arizona couldn't see her. Don't mess with this, Torres, she told herself.

And so she did, Callie explained in detail what led to the day of the accident that killed Sergeant Robbins and took away the eyesight of the woman sitting next to her. Callie told her how her father had, once again, ruined something in her life by throwing his big wallet to her girlfriend back then and how she didn't hesitate to accept under the condition to get away from the brunette, Callie told Arizona how she had discovered that the very night of the accident and upset she decided to make the worst decision of her life and drive with alcohol in her system.

Callie explained in detail her memories of five years ago on that fateful accident ... She was speeding as she finished her beer, with tears in her eyes as she remembered what her father had done and how her girlfriend had been bought. She remembers the traffic light turn red but she didn't stop, then the next traffic light changed to green and so she keep on driven, however a car came out of nowhere when it was supposed to stop that dragged her to the end of the street in which another truck banged with her car being left in the middle of the accident.

Callie told Arizona how she weakly regained consciousness while being rescued from the accident with multiple injuries, she doesn't remember much but she did remember the murmurs of paramedics, doctors and nurses around, so she knew there were other people involved, both drivers were dead at the scene and a woman was seriously injured...

"You went to my room." Arizona said as a matter of fact, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "I want to know why?" She wiped her face and waited for an honest answer.

Callie took a deep breath before speaking again. "I honestly don't know, I just wanted to know who you were, we were the only survivors and I felt guilty. I spent the next two years of my life after what happened firmly believing that the accident was my fault." She said sadly.

"And it wasn't?" Arizona asked almost reproachfully.

Callie admired the profile of the naked woman beside her and could see the tension in her body language. "I'm sure I have some responsibility, but it was the other driver who surpassed the next red light, I was green when the accident occurred and was dragged into the lane of Sergeant Robbins's truck." She explained solemnly wanting nothing more than hug the blonde who now sobbed beside her at hearing how it all happened.

Arizona took a deep breath trying to control her crying. "Why did you go to see me in my hospital room?" She managed to say out loud.

"I told you, I don't know ... But I do know that that night memories of you would remain in my memory."

 _Five years ago_

 _Callie opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, her arm was burning, her head spinning and she could feel a growing sharp pain in the side of her abdomen and yet none of this stopped her from entering this room._

 _Her eyes filled with tears at the sight in front of her. Right there in front of her eyes was a blonde woman clearly upset and confused, she was blindfolded and yet she could see tears traveling freely down her cheeks. A guilty blow strongly punched the brunette or perhaps it was the internal bleeding that she was not yet aware of, anyway the knot in her throat grew with every breath she took._

 _"Who's there?" The woman in the hospital bed asked now frightened. "Please, who is there, tell me!" The blonde woman was scared and upset as you could imagine._

 _"Calm down, please," Callie whispered as she approached her bed. "I'm not here to hurt you." She assured her._

 _"Who are you? Are you a nurse? Please tell me, I can't see anything and I'm scared and nobody tells me where my brother is or where I am? Please, please, please ..." The woman started to fret again trying to get out of the bed._

 _Callie quickly approached her, anticipating what the woman was about to do. "Okay, Okay, I need you to calm down or you do more damage, I'm not a nurse or a doctor, let's just say I'm a ... friend and you're in Seattle Grace Hospital, you had an accident."_

 _"What happened to my eyes? Why I can't see anything?"_

 _"I guess your eyes were mainly affected in the accident?" Callie wasn't sure what she was saying, she just wanted the woman to stay calm. "You will be fine."_

 _"How do you know that?" Arizona asked more calmly._

 _"I just know." Callie smiled shyly. "Beautiful women usually recover easier." She said before thinking well her words._

 _Arizona remained silent, letting the woman's words sink before smiling weakly. "Are you filming with me? While I am in a hospital bed not knowing what is wrong with my eyes or where my brother is?"_

 _Callie laughed weakly. "I'm sorry, I guess I can't help it when I'm in front of a pretty woman." And she did it again which earned a short smile from the blonde._

 _"Well let me tell you that you have the worst possible timer ever." She said quietly. "I don't think my girlfriend will appreciates it too much when she gets here" she said simply._

 _"Well, what she doesn't know, it won't hurt her, people say." Came the answer from the other woman, winning once again a short smile._

 _Both women stood in silence for a few minutes just contemplating the other's presence, until Arizona began to speak again. "I'm scared." She felt comfortable talking to the nameless woman. "Not knowing what is going on around me, not being able to move and find out for myself, not being able to open my eyes freely ... makes me feel helpless." The blonde said with thick tears once again rolling down her cheeks._

 _Callie saw the desolate woman and instinctively wanted to comfort her, she went to the edge of the hospital bed and with her free hand clean the tears off the beautiful face before her eyes. "Don't be afraid, sweet girl, this is not the end of your chapter, it can't be." Her voice was melodious and soft as she stroked her redder cheek. "You're going to get out of this, I'm sure of it." And then the brunette did something that would seal the connection between them for years to come. She bent over and put her lips on the soft pink ones. It was just a simple kiss, she told herself._

 _As she leaned back, Arizona released a deep breath. "Now my girlfriend's definitely will not appreciate that." She said softly with a smile on her face showing her cute dimples. She didn't understand why or how could this woman encourage her so well with so little and in such a short time, I mean, she didn't even know her name and here she was getting kisses from a complete stranger and the worst part is that she enjoyed it. "Will you tell me your name now?" She asked almost hopefully._

 _Callie looked down and smiled sadly. "I told you, I'm just a friend." She said vehemently and leaned back, this time kissing her on the forehead and then left the room._

 _End of flashback_

Callie explained to the woman how she had fainted after leaving her room and was rushed to the OR because of an internal bleeding that had worsened since the accident occurred. Callie told her the whole truth about how she then awoke in a private clinic in Miami with her father next to her telling her what happened, telling her that he had taken care of the details. She told Arizona that she insisted to say the truth but her father never allowed it and so she continued with her life, she understood later on that she could do something good for once and help other people instead of hurting them and so she became a police officer ... And the rest is history.

* * *

After a while both women took their turn in the shower, both exhausted from all the emotional burden of reliving so many painful memories, Arizona cried and cried and Callie cried with her, until Callie managed to calm her down, the blonde believed her words and thank god she did because this would be the last chance that the brunette would have to tell her side of the story and perhaps to win the trust of the woman who had stolen her heart, or in words of the renowned writer Arizona Robbins, had stolen her brain with her magic, nobleness and beauty.

Callie helped Arizona put on her shoes, despite the woman's protests insisting that she could do it alone and Callie knew this, she just wanted to do it.

"What are we going to do now?" Callie asked quietly kneeling in the middle of Arizona's legs. She stroked her cheek tenderly as she fixed her eyes at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Honestly?" Arizona asked enjoying the caress of the other woman. "I don't know." She released a deep sigh. "I just know that I don't want to be away from you any longer." She smiled at the woman kneeling in front of her before returning the serious tone again. "But my father will not accept it, he's blind with hatred. He will never allow it." Arizona said sadly.

"Maybe if we talk to him and explain how things came about-" Callie tried to find a solution.

"It's not going to work, you don't know my father, Calliope." Arizona said dispiritedly taking the other woman's hand in her hands and kissing it.

"So ... again, what are we going to do?" She asked again with less enthusiasm.

Arizona was silent for a few seconds thinking of possible solutions before saying her idea. "Maybe we should -" Her words were abruptly interrupted by the blows and screams coming behind the front door of the brunette's new apartment.

"ARIZONA!" Both women had looks of horror on their faces when they recognized the angry voice and the incessant pounding on the door. "Open the door, I know you're there with her. OPEN THE DOOR NOW."

"Oh my God!" Arizona said, clearly terror in her voice.

"He found us." Callie mentioned scared herself before she heard the front door being knocked down to the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

 **How do you guys think this is going to end? Hit me with all of your theories and possible endings.**

 **Sorry for any (lot's) of mistakes, see you next sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Can See You Now**

 **Chapter** **10**

The fresh air hits my face and I can only smile every time as I close my eyes and enjoy the warm breeze, I feel the last rays of sun in every pore of my skin, I'm sure my skin has gone from pale to a light tan, at least that's what she says. I just smile, because I cannot believe my pale skin can get the perfect tan, more like an angry red.

I can feel the fine sand on the plant of my feet and the cold salt water that touches the tip of my toes every time a new wave of the sea touches the shore, there's no other sound but the sound of swing of the waves, so peaceful, so quiet and serene, which is why I love this place so much. During the day is not so quiet though, the children laughter accompanying by other people's voices and thunderous laughter walking these beaches every day, I enjoy afternoons like this, but during the day it's also nice to hear different voices, know and share the same space with people who do not know me, people who do not know where I come from or why I'm here.

It has been hard. Hard to adapt to the new language, new people, differences in general ... Everything here is different, but a good different. A different one that I needed so urgently, but it has been different in any way.

I'm sorry, I guess you all are wondering the same thing, what happened? Where I am? Well, that's a good story and it all goes back to the night my father found us in _her_ apartment.

A _few months ago..._

 _The rumble of the front door of Calliope's new apartment falling in the floor and my father's incessant screams made my short hair stand on end, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest faster and faster, I can hardly breathe, my hands are sweating and I feel my legs going weak by the second._

 _I've never been more scared in my life._

 _The irony ... I'm so scared by the only man who has always wanted to protect me and save me from being scared._

 _"Don't be scared, little girl, Daddy's here to protect you always ..." He used to tell me, right now I don't think so, so much._

 _Callie's constant calls take me out of my reverie._ _"Arizona, we have to go." She takes my face in her hands, as if looking at my eyes._ _It's a shame, I wish I_ _could see those eyes someday._ _"Now, Arizona," she emphasizes once more when I say nothing._ _Then she let go of my face and takes me by the hand, Where?_ _I don't know, but I will follow her where she tells me to._

 _"Wait!_ _Maybe I can talk to him." I say in a desperate attempt to solve this mess. "He's my father, Callie._ _Maybe I can do something, convince_ _him_ _that you are not to blame for my brother's death." I take her hand firmly._ _"Tell him I'm in love with you and you're a good person." Meanwhile my father's screams intensify behind the door._

 _"Arizona, your father is blinded by rage and pain, I don't think he's just going to forgive my life, not this time." She says in anguish._ _"We have to leave now, that door will not hold him for long."_

 _And at that moment I understood_ _that she was right._ _He will not understand, not in this moment, not in these circumstances._ _To my father, Callie Torres was once again taking another child from him by keeping in touch with me._

 _"Where are we going to go?" This is the only possible solution._

 _"Do you trust me?" She asks, and I don't have to see her eyes to feel the determination radiating from them._

 _"With my life." Came my simple answer but full of emotion._

 _As soon as those words left my mouth, Callie took us both to another room inside her bedroom, I can only imagine that it is the bathroom, because there are no other spaces in this room._ _I listen as she moves around from_ _side to side, moving things_ _around_ _until I again feel her breath on my face._

 _"Okay, this is how we're going to do this._ _I'm going to lift you from my shoulders until you reach the grid space that I just removed on the roof, it's the only way out of here, up there is the apartment rooftop, to the left is the emergency staircase." She recites the plan with ease as she place my hands on her shoulders and my right leg in the palm of her hands to propel me up._

 _My hands tremble as I hear the second door fall with a thud to the floor in the room next to us._ _My father is so close that I can almost feel his presence on us and I panic again._ _"I'm scared." I'm sincere, my eyes burning with tears once more this afternoon._

 _Callie stops for a second and takes my face in her hands before giving me a chaste, but significant, kiss on the lips._ _"I know you are, but everything will be fine, I promise." Both of us took position again and Callie lift me_ _up as I stretch_ _my_ _arms._ _I can't see anything so she guides me._ _"Spread your arms a little wide open, so you can feel the edges of the grid._ _Come on baby, I know you can do it." She motivates me and finally find those edges until I can hold myself and go out on the rooftop._

 _I can_ _feel the fresh air hit my face and my skin_ _immediately_ _rejected it._ _It all happened in a matter of seconds, then I hear Callie's groans trying to get out from where I just did but before she gets it, I hear three dry shots and the silence reaches my ears when Callie's groans cease and the noise of a falling body accompanies the silence I experience on this cold rooftop._

 _End of flashback_

"You need to go to house, it is black." I hear the soft voice that pulls me out of my memory train.

I smile as I hear her Spanish accent so very marked in her attempt to make herself understood. I don't know Spanish very well but I push myself the same way my new friends push themselves to understand my language. Remember? It has been hard, but a good different anyway.

"Come, Señorita! No puedo dejarte aquí alone." She says one more time, I didn't understand very well since she speaks so fast, but I think she said she can't leave me here alone and she keeps calling me that - Señorita - even though I insisted her on calling me by my name.

"Thank you, Carmela." I thank the older woman who takes me by the arm, she just squeezes my hand as we walk together toward her.

 _A few months ago…_

 _I could feel my heart beating louder in my chest, every contraction of the organ felt painful as I waited for some signal to tell me that what was going through my mind was not real, that she was still there, fleeing from my father._

 _Soon I felt a strong squeeze on my left wrist and a small cry of horror left my lips, it was then I heard her voice and my body returned to a blinking calm._ _"We have to leave now." Her voice!_ _How grateful I am to hear that voice again, for a moment I thought I would never do it again._ _"Arizona?" I think_ _I'm still in shock._

 _When I finally regain my ability to speak, I ask her as we walk steadily toward the emergency staircase, I can only guess._ _"What happened down there?_ _I heard shots, I thought ..." I can't even verbalize my fear out loud._

 _"They entered the bathroom just as I was about to climb." Callie mentioned as she helped me step by step up the stairs in a hurry._ _"I had to shoot one of the guys."_ _She says softly._

 _"Did you killed him?" It was a valid question but I was not sure I wanted to hear the answer._

 _"No, I did not," Callie answered almost immediately._ _"I fired in his hand to let me go." She added, I could hear the agitation in her voice._ _"We must move faster, I have to get to the car ..." She pauses before continuing._ _"Your father was not there, maybe he discovered our intention and may be waiting for us out here."_

 _We ran hand by hand until Callie stopped and got me into the one I can assume was her car and then she stopped again._ _I could hear her erratic breathing and the force of her grip on my hand, then I knew something was not right._

 _"Callie?" I asked worriedly._

 _"Get_ _out_ _of the car, Arizona!" His voice was_ _even but firm and I could almost hear the_ _disappointment in his words._

 _"Where is he?" I asked the woman sitting next to me in almost a sigh._

 _Callie squeezed my hand once more before answering._ _"A few feet in front of us ... He has a gun in his hand as well."_

 _"He's not going to shoot me, Callie." I said sure of my words._

 _"Last chance, Arizona!" He insisted once more and I knew in that second that this was the moment of truth._

 _"I won't do it, Daddy!" I replied from the inside of the vehicle that right now is the only means of escape that we have._ _"You need to let it go, Daddy._ _She is not the enemy!" I said with determination._

 _"Arizona?" Callie called my name as she started the engine._

 _"She has convinced you and has brainwashed you with nonsense, I'm your father, you'll do what I say!" I could hear the anger growing inside of him with every word._ _"Do not make me do anything to regret later." The colonel added._

 _"Oh my God!_ _He is pointing towards us, Arizona." Callie exclaimed in surprise_ _and anguish._

 _"Dad, I know you won't shoot_ _me_ _!" I responded to his words, strangely I am no longer afraid._ _"Let us go, Dad!" I pleaded._

 _"NEVER!" He shouted over the tops of the lungs._ _"You're my daughter_ _and ..."_

 _"And you're going to let me go eventually." I finished his words._ _"She's the woman I love and you can't do anything to change_ _it_ _!_ _"A slight tear trickled down my cheek as my words left my mouth._ _"Drive, Calliope." I silently told the brunette to my side._

 _"But?_ _"_

 _"Drive!_ _Get us out of here!_ _"_

 _End of flashback_

That's how Callie passed alongside with an angry and helpless Colonel. We traveled for weeks from state to state until we decided to take more distance in case the Colonel decided to return, but he never did. I even went back to my old apartment and according to Callie was the same as it used to be, as if no one had touched in weeks. I took most of my things and embarked on one of the most exciting adventures of my life.

* * *

Now I find myself half-lying on the double bed that I share with Callie in a small cabin on the shores of the sea in Cartagena de Indias, better known as the Walled City of Colombia.

 _And Dad, I know that if you're reading this you're probably still angry with me, even disappointed, but this is the life I've decided to take, see beyond the vengeance that just blackened your beautiful and pure heart, you must know that I love you and that you will always be my father but I chose Calliope to be my only true love._ _I_ _miss_ _you_ _, I always think of you and would give anything to hear your voice of love and affection, but I am calm, I finally found the serenity that always - unconsciously - was looking_ _for_ _, there is no more bitterness, nor sorrow, no resentments, now I can only feel calm and a deep love for a wonderful woman who taught me to let go of everything that makes you ill._

 _Take care of yourself, Dad_

 _With love, Arizona ..._

* * *

Sweet lips kiss my cheek as they pull me out of my thoughts, I can feel her hair caress my nose in the process and I smile when she silently says that she loves me one more time, her lips then seek my lips and the kiss we share is firming, a kiss reaffirming our love, a love that began and developed in hopeless times and now just gushing sweetness, wishes and desires in the company to meet one another.

She kisses me again before completely getting out of bed and the next thing I hear is the joyful melody of one of those songs that she likes so much playing on the radio, she sang alongside to the song, I just smiled, my eyes begin to perceive something peculiar ... I don't remember to have my hands this pale, I blinked a few times to clear my clouded vision as it adjusts to the light that crosses the small window of the room that gives sight to the sea. I slowly look up and the thick jet black hair greets my eyes as she moves her hips to the rhythm of the song, hips covered by a tiny white thong that makes her butt more desirable that I thought possible ... I sit in a daydream, like, this must be a dream.

Then she plays with her hair while I admire the tanned skin of her lower back when her red undershirt is raised just enough. If this is a dream, I want to live it complete and I only have one wish - let me see your eyes for the first time, Calliope - and as if she could hear me, the beautiful and voluptuous woman turns around and my eyes meet with the most beautiful face I've ever seen, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her thick pink lips and perfectly sculpted chin and then she walks over to me, my heart about to explode in emotion, she smiles sideways and I think I came undone in the moment.

She looked at me with so much passion and love in those dark brown eyes that my chest swelled with an indescribable, unmanageable, incalculable happiness, a happiness of content love that when she was close enough to me, I took her beautiful face in my hands and finally I could say,

I Can See You Now ...

End

* * *

Thank you all for bear with me through all this time, as always all mistakes you may find are mine


End file.
